Special Delivery
by kellyb321
Summary: It's Warbers Week! Here's my take on Nick and Jeff's first meeting - involving a pizza, a drunk guy and a break up...and Nick's beautiful smile! Rated T only for language.
1. Chapter 1

SPECIAL DELIVERY

"Dad! It's fine. I don't know why you're freaking out over this all of a sudden. This stuff has been happening to me for years, and NOW you're paying attention? I can't talk to you about this now, I have to go to work." Jeff said, dejected.

"There's nothing to talk about, Jeff, this fall you'll be attending Dalton Academy. You have the choice, you can room there or you can commute, but it's an hour drive one way, son." Jeff's dad told him.

"Really, dad? I'm well aware of the drive. I do it every other day anyway, remember? I WORK there because YOU told Uncle Matt I would over the summer. I've done it for two months now. Look, I gotta go. I'm staying at Uncle Matt's tonight 'cause I have to work late. I'll talk to you tomorrow, but dad….really, can't we talk about it…it's not necessary." Jeff asked.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Jeff. Drive safely to work, son."

"Last run of the night, Jeff!" Matt yelled over the banging of pans being washed. "You're up, kid!"

"I'm cashed out already! Damn it, ok, let me get a wallet." Jeff said, irritated.

"It's going to Dalton, they won't have change. All those rich boys have is big bills from mommy and daddy." Matt laughed.

"Great, thanks!" Jeff said, sarcastically. "Can't wait…park a mile away and walk another mile to find who ordered this damn thing only for them to tell me it's cold or not what they wanted. Awesome."

"I'll tell you what, take change for a hundred, and with that and what you have in tips, it should be enough. We'll settle it in the morning, ok? Head home from there, 'cause there's no point in coming all the way back here to turn around and go all the way back to my place. You ARE staying at my place tonight, aren't you? It's too late to drive all the way home."

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll see you when I get there. I have my key. Thanks Uncle Matt." Jeff said, grabbing the pizza, breadsticks and a two liter of Coke and heading out the door.

The ride to Dalton was only 8 minutes from the store, but parking and finding which dorm it was going to was always a pain in the ass. Supposedly they were listed above the doors, but there were SO many doors. The other guys at the restaurant knew this place like the back of their hand, but they'd been working there for years, too. He should have asked before he left. Oh well, nothing to do about it now. He got out of his car and walked toward the first dorm building, seeing a ton of guys hanging around outside in the courtyard. It was odd, since most of the students went home over the summer, and the ones that didn't usually had to follow curfew…which was well past time now.

They did the obligatory "harass the pizza guy" thing before pointing out which building he was going to. He thanked them and walked down a bit further to the next building. Opening the door he saw that this building, too, was rocking tonight. Clearly there was some kind of party going on and fighting through the throngs of people was a pain in the butt. Yes, a party of some sort…because there were girls here. Dalton was an all guys school, so girls meant something was not the norm.

Keeping a tight hold on his bag, he wound his way around people and to the stairs, heading up to the second floor, where thankfully it was much quieter. He started checking the numbers on the doors to find #36 and found that he was at the wrong end of the hallway, so he started down the long, dark hall. Halfway down the hall he saw a door fly open near the end of the hallway and a boy came tumbling out, waving an unsteady hand. Clearly he was drunk, and he was slurring his words and getting belligerent with whoever he was yelling at. Jeff froze and stood there listening, afraid to keep walking toward the argument and the obviously angry drunk.

"Don't YOU tell ME what's going to happen! You don't even KNOW what's….where it's….I mean….." the drunk guy started to say.

"Dean, just head home and we'll talk about it later, ok? You're drunk, I'm tired and all I want to do is sleep. I have to finish this paper for tomorrow or I won't get credit for the class." The voice from inside the room called, still fairly calm.

"I'll go home when I'm ready, Nick!" the guy screamed. "And you know what, I AM ready. I'm going home and I'm not…..I'm not coming back! I don't wanna come back, do you hear me!" he blubbered out, and Jeff thought he might have started crying now. "Don't wanna go out anymore. Tired of you being so damn smart, Nick…..only wanna study…like I'm not important to you! Am I important to you, Nick?!" he yelled. Jeff was seriously thinking of slinking back down the hall and just calling Matt to explain what the hell had happened. He wasn't comfortable getting past this guy to deliver the pizza, so he stayed put hoping the guy would do whatever 'Nick' said and just leave.

"FINE! You know what….it's…it's better this way. Go, Dean. It's not good, it hasn't been for a long time….too long, and I'm done trying to fix everything you screw up. I'm tired of doing YOUR homework while you're out fucking around, I'm tired of defending our 'relationship' to my friends who can't stand you because you're always drunk and loud. I'm tired of …damn it, Dean, I'm just tired, man. It's fine, go….I'll see you around, then." The man in the room said.

"I'm not done talkin' to y-" drunk guy started to say, but the door was slammed in his face, and suddenly loud music erupted from the room. The Neon Trees were screaming about "wanting some more" and Jeff had to resist the urge to shake his ass and sing. Any other time, any other place…..

"….you lookin' at!" drunk guy yelled at him as he walked by. "OH! Now the fuckin' pizza shows up! Well, I paid for some o' dat, so I'm takin' those bread things. You tell Nick I said he can have his stupid pizza but not the bread….things…..like the bread things….my favorite…" he said, snatching the bag from the top of the pizza box angrily and knocking the 2 liter to the ground before staggering away. "You put sauce in there, pizza dude?" he yelled back down the hall.

"Yep…arsenic! Enjoy, buddy!" Jeff grinned, bending over to pick up the soda.

"Thanks man…gotta have sauce…." He mumbled, still staggering away.

"Idiot…." Jeff mumbled to himself as he started back down the hall checking for #36. "Awesome…" he said under his breath as he got to the recently slammed door. He gave a hesitant knock, but there was no answer. He waited a minute, then knocked again a bit louder. Still no answer. Well, he KNEW the guy was in there, so he knocked again, this time with enough force to shake the door itself. Suddenly it flew open in his face and an angry guy, who he assumed was Nick, was yelling in his general direction, arms waving madly in the air.

"….the fuck, Dean, I said go HOME for the love of God and all that's holy you ass-" he yelled before cutting himself off when he saw Jeff standing there. "Oh…dude…sorry, I was….I thought you were…" he stuttered out, clearly embarrassed now.

"S'ok. I uh…yeah…um…drunk Dean stole your bread sticks, so….." Jeff said, letting the "so" linger a few extra seconds.

"Yeah, he would. Seriously, man, I gotta have that 2 liter, I need to take some Tylenol, my heads rockin'…" Nick said, grabbing the soda.

"NO!, Don't open…." Jeff yelled. PHHHHSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Soda when everywhere when he unscrewed the cap. Nick was covered, the desk he was standing next to was covered, and so was the stack of papers he'd apparently been writing notes on. Nick stood, unmoving, allowing the rest of the soda to spew out wherever it wanted to go. He just hung his head and nodded in resignation.

"…because THIS is how the whole night has gone." He said quietly. Taking a deep breath, he turned to the bathroom and walked in, grabbing a towel and coming back to sop up what he could of the mess. Jeff still stood at the door with the pizza in his hand trying desperately not to giggle. It wasn't funny. It really wasn't. It wasn't funny at all, and to laugh would just be rude because….and then it happened. A hiccup and a giggle escaped all at once and Jeff's eyes flew open wide. He bit his bottom lip hard, hoping the pain would stop the giggling, but it didn't. His chest was almost hurting with the strain of not laughing out loud. Then Nick turned to him with a serious look, but a glint in his eye.

"Hilarious….thank you so much for your concern for the fact that 14 hours of research for a paper due tomorrow is now ruined and I can't read a damn thing. But feel free to laugh. Get it all out, blondie, because you know what? I'm gonna laugh too…because if I don't laugh, I'll cry, and I don't have time for that crap. But you know what ELSE? Laughing requires you to be damp, so we'll just have to fix that." Nick said, calmly, shaking the 2 liter again. Suddenly soda exploded all over Jeff in the doorway and he was too shocked to move or run for cover.

"You. Did. NOT. Just do that!" he screeched. "DUDE! What the…holy crap, man!" Jeff yelled, indignant. All he could do was stand there with is mouth hanging open, completely blown away by what this stranger, for all intents and purposes, had just done. "Are you insane!?"

"Well, right now, I may as well be. I'm pretty screwed. This is due tomorrow, and if I don't turn it in, I don't pass, and if I don't pass my dad yanks me out of this place and puts me back in the hellhole I came from. So yeah, I'm pretty much insane, and unless you know anything about DNA and genetics, I'll just pay you for that pizza that's probably cold and you can be on your sticky way." Nick smiled. Finally, a genuine smile. Not a sneer, or a leer, or a grin, but a full on, megawatt smile that damn near knocked Jeff off his feet.

"You still with me, blondie?" Nick said, snapping his fingers in front of Jeff's face.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm just…I'll go. Oh, that's $17.50." Jeff said, finally remembering why he was ultimately there.

"Hmm, oh! Ok, hang on…" Nick said, rummaging for his wallet. Jeff was surprised when he started counting out singles, but he said nothing. He handed Nick $19.00 telling him to keep the change and turned away from the door, absolutely dejected.

"Sorry about your paper, dude…" Jeff said, turning to go. He closed the door behind him and headed out the way he came in. Downstairs, Dean the drunk was dancing in the courtyard with a bunch of other drunk people, eating his breadsticks and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. And poor Nick, with the beautiful, heart stopping smile, was up in his room in misery, a paper due and having just broken up with his boyfriend in a pretty shitty way. Jeff sighed, walking back to his car.

He pulled the back door open and flung the thermal pouch into the back seat on top of his laptop. He planned to download some songs tonight before reading a little and then going to bed. Pulling out of the parking spot, he suddenly stopped and replayed the conversation with Nick. "….unless you know anything about DNA and genetics…." He laughed, knowing that he had an A+ research paper on just that stored in his laptop….which was on the seat behind him. He pulled back into the parking spot and stared at the building for a minute before getting out and heading back into the building with his laptop under his arm.

Banging on Nick's door, he tried to hide his grin, but failed. Nick opened the door with tired eyes and a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Did I forget something?" he asked Jeff, suspiciously, smiling that killer smile.

"No…I um….turns out…I do know a little about DNA and genetics. At least the A+ on the research paper says my teacher thinks I do… need help?" Jeff asked shyly.

Nick's grin could have lit up the whole hallway. He grabbed Jeff's sleeve and yanked him into the room, giving him the full body once over and shaking his head with a laugh. "Make yourself comfortable, it's gonna be a long night, blondie. You up for it?"

Oh, Jeff knew he was up for it….this could prove to be an interesting night.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two / First Kiss :)

Nick skimmed the first few paragraphs of Jeff's paper and was impressed. He wanted to add a few things that Jeff hadn't been required to address for the project, and he started peeling his wet papers apart, trying to salvage some notes. They had papers draped all over everything, letting them air out and hopefully remain useful. Although Nick didn't want to, he'd use Jeff's paper "as is" if he couldn't read his own notes when the papers dried a bit. He was too tired and stressed out to think about his ruined notes and how much work he had to do. Thankfully, he only needed to hand in the paper, as tomorrow was the last class of the summer session. There was no class, so he could essentially slip it under Mr. Dugan's door and be done with it. That sounded SO good right now. But he had things to do….and a very, very hot blonde in his room willing to help.

"So what gives? You always just carry your laptop around in case someone you deliver pizza to needs help in Biology?" Nick grinned.

"No.." Jeff laughed. "I'm staying with my uncle tonight. I live about an hour away, and he needed help over the summer at work, so I said I'd be here when I could. When I work late, I just hang out overnight there instead of driving home that late."

"Sounds reasonable….but doesn't tell me why you have your laptop and all the info on DNA and genetics?"

"OH! Well, I had planned to download some music tonight, and maybe read an online story that I started last weekend. I haven't had time to get back to it, so I thought…well, yeah." Jeff answered. "So, here it is. Read it, tell me what you think. We'll rework it from there and get you all finished in time if you want." He smiled shyly. "I'm gonna call my uncle and tell him what's going on."

Nick read the paper while Jeff walked out into the hallway to call Matt. At first, he wasn't at all happy with the situation, but Jeff was 17 now, and he needed to show him that he trusted his judgment. That, and when Jeff went on to tell him the events of the evening, and Nick's predicament, he felt bad for the guy, and knowing what a good guy Jeff was, it wasn't at all surprising that he'd offered to help.

"No drinking or anything, Jeff, ok? I know they're having their summer fling tonight with the Crawford Girls and it tends to get a little nuts. Be careful, and call me if you need anything, ok?" Matt said, still a bit hesitant.

"Will do, Uncle Matt, and thanks for not freaking out on me. Mom would have!" Jeff laughed.

"No problem, kid. I trust you. If you were uncomfortable in any way you wouldn't be there. I'll see you when you get home, ok?"

"K…later then."

"Oh, and Jeff?"

"Yeah?"

"Is he hot?" Matt asked.

"Dude is SMOKIN', Uncle Matt." Jeff laughed and then disconnected the call.

He walked back inside but didn't see Nick. The bathroom door was shut, so he sat on the bed across from the one Nick's stuff was all laid out on and waited. At some point he must have dozed for a few minutes, because he was awakened by the door opening and Nick walking back into the room. The lighting was dim, but Jeff was glad, because his mouth was surely just hanging open at this point. Nick had apparently decided to shower quickly, and here he was in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, toweling through his dark hair without a care in the world. Jeff tried not to drool…or burst into flames.

"Oh! Hey, sorry, I was all sticky and I wanted to jump in the shower real quick. Hey man, I'm sorry about the soda….I really shouldn't have exploded that on you. It was totally uncalled for." Nick grinned.

Jeff didn't reply right away, and when Nick tilted his head to the side a bit, it caught Jeff's attention enough to snap him out of his reverie.

"S'ok, no worries. Yeah, it is a bit sticky, I guess." Jeff forced out. _Oh my God, please, I'm begging you, put a shirt on….I can't breathe. You're gorgeous and I'm hyperventilating…_

"Should I take that as a no?" Nick grinned, cocking his head to the side again.

"Huh?" Jeff said, trying really hard not to stare too long.

"I said, I'm sure you're sticky too. Did you want to hop in a quick shower before we get all this going? I feel bad, I know it's my fault if you're uncomfortable." Nick said, sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah, I should, I could, yeah. But no, I don't have anything to put on, so no. It's ok." Jeff babbled out, totally nervous now. "And I don't normally make a habit of showering with strangers." _Oh my God, Jeff, did you just SAY that?_ "I mean, not that you're strange or we'd shower together….just…..yeah, I'm good. I'll just….sticky is fine."

"You're about the same size as my roommate, he won't care if you borrow something. The guy is loaded and his mom is always sending him 'care packages' of clothes he won't have time to wear here, with the uniform and all. I bet the majority of the shit in his closet still has tags on it. Find something if you want. Towels are in the closet in there. I know you have to feel as gross as I did. It's no big deal." Nick said, pointing to the bathroom.

In a half trance-like state, Jeff wandered to the closet and grabbed a few things to see if they'd fit. Finding a pair of jeans and a tshirt he made his way into the bathroom, figuring if he was going to be here for any amount of time, he would surely be uncomfortable the way he was now. One last glance at Nick's perfectly muscled back nearly made him whimper. He closed the door and took the quickest shower of his life.

Outside the bathroom, Nick grabbed his phone and texted his roommate.

_12:23a from Nick: Dude, pulling an all nighter. I'd suggest finding somewhere to crash, cause you won't get any sleep here. Sorry man! _

_12:25a from Thad: Will do man. I'll crash with Trent and Beatz, no worries. Paper finished? _

_12:26a from Nick: No, not even close. It's a long story. Thanks for crashing with those guys, tell them I owe 'em food or something. _

_12:28a from Thad: Done. See you in the a.m. _

_12:29a from Nick: k_

Nick felt kind of …what was it? Guilty? For not telling Thad about Jeff being there, but it wasn't as if he'd planned this. Thad wouldn't care anyway. He just hoped the RA's didn't come banging on the door tonight. If they found Jeff in his room he'd get in a lot of trouble. He sat down at the desk and started reading Jeff's paper.

Soon enough the door to the bathroom opened and out came a damp haired Jeff wearing clean clothes and carrying a wad of sticky ones. Thad's jeans seemed to fit him just fine, but the t-shirt was just a little…..it was…sort of…really tight and….wow. Nick couldn't seem to form any coherent thoughts right then.

"Nick?" Jeff said.

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry…I was….distracted. Sorry."

"Do you have a bag or something I can throw these in? I don't want to leave them all wet in a heap on your floor or anything." Jeff asked.

"Yeah..yeah, um….here." Nick replied, handing him a plastic back from the Gap. Jeff shoved the clothing inside and set it near the door so he wouldn't forget it when he left.

"Ok, let's get started!" Jeff said enthusiastically. "I'm sure your roommate will be back and ready to sleep soon, so the sooner we get done and out of his way, the better, right?"

"No, he's crashing with a couple of guys down the hall. I told him I'd be up late, so he…yeah. Staying there."

"Ok….ok." Was all Jeff was able to say. They were alone all night and there would be no roommate to keep the peace. Jeff was sure there was no way in the world he was going to be able to concentrate on the work. Nick was still shirtless and now he'd slipped on a pair of glasses that should have made him look like a total nerd, but instead he looked hotter than hell. Jeff whimpered. Outloud. But apparently Nick hadn't heard. Thank GOD.

_He just whimpered. That's the cutest freaking sound I've ever heard. I wonder what else makes him whimper like that? Jeez, Nick, get a grip. Who says if the guys on your team or not! Don't go scaring him off by coming on to him if you don't even know if he's gay or not! And you just broke up with Dean an hour ago. Oh hell, who am I kidding? It was over with Dean weeks…maybe months ago. He's just been hanging on and I've been letting him. Wow…he's beautiful. _

Across the room, Jeff was busy trying to make sense of some of Nick's notes. He couldn't stop himself from looking at Nick, though, and he was terrified that one of these times Nick was going to catch him ogling him and get upset. He was SO beautiful though…all muscled in his arms and back, he already had a good tan, and what looked like…oh my God. Plain as day, on the front of Nick's hip bone was a small tattoo of what appeared to be a little yellow bird, although he could only see the top half of it. Not exactly what he'd expect a guy to get, but surely it meant something. Would it be weird of him to ask?

"You're zoned out again." Nick snickered.

"Oh, uh…sorry, it's been a long day. I was up at 5 a.m. for practice, and, well, yeah, it's been a long day. I'm still ready to go, though. How can I help?" Jeff said cheerily with his big grin in place now.

"Ok, well, I need to reword this. I mean, it's great, it's perfect and I see why you got an A+, but I'd feel really bad if I just handed it in like this…without doing any work to it, ya know? So I was thinking I may just, print it out and maybe rework how you've set it into groups here, and here….and…" Nick went on, telling Jeff how he was going to shred his research paper and then put it all back together with more emphasis on genetic disorders. Jeff dove head first into sorting the drying notes and found what he needed on genetic disorders, then set about highlighting the things he thought Nick would want to concentrate on. They worked side by side for hours, neither one saying much, except for Jeff asking a question here and there, or Nick making a comment on Jeff's research.

"You're saving my life here, you know that, right?" Nick said, softly, knowing how late it was and that everyone around them was probably asleep by now.

"Naw, I don't see it that way. Helping out, that's all." Jeff grinned back. "I'd like to think someone would help me out if I needed it. Maybe that makes me an optimist, but I guess I'd rather be positive than negative. I've got enough of that crap around me at school, I don't need to bring it home, ya know?"

"You don't like school?" Nick questioned.

"Oh no, I do. I don't mind it at all, but…just…things, ya know? It's high school. Everyone gives ya a hard time and makes your days a living hell. It's their job, right?" Jeff said matter of factly.

"People give you a hard time at school? How come? You seem like a nice enough dude." Nick was intrigued now.

"Yeah, well, not everyone thinks so, but it is what it is. Gotta go, huh? So there's no use pouting over it." Jeff said, still reading the notes and not looking up.

_He looks so sad when he says that. Why in the world would anyone give HIM a hard time? He's adorable, he's obviously athletic in some way, he's smart, he's adorable…oh, I already said that. But hey, the guy's adorable…..wow. And now I'm staring again. _

"Soooo, um…..surely you have some friends there…a girlfriend or something and guys to hang around with, right?" Nick asked, innocently. Jeff was thrown by the question. Surely he didn't say girlfriend, did he? He did… That hadn't come up yet, had it? Well this wasn't awkward at all. Yikes.

"Um…yeah, I have….I have friends. A couple of really good ones, they're great guys…." Jeff trailed off.

"Oh. No girlfriend right now, then?" Nick asked, again without looking up from the laptop, just carrying on a normal conversation outloud, while inside his head he was screaming_. Oh, God, just say it. Please, just tell me I have some small chance here…just a little shot…that's all I ask._

"I uh….no. No girlfriend. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I did have a girlfriend she'd be sorely disappointed." Jeff nearly whispered. _Why in the world am I so afraid to just come right out and say_ _it?_ _Well, duh, Jeff, it's not as if this isn't seriously uncomfortable. I mean, you're drooling over this guy and you'd basically be saying "Oh, and don't mind if I stare because I'm only staring at your chest and that cute little yellow bird sticking out of your waistband and… _"Could you put a shirt on please?" _WHAT? Oh my God, that came out….loudly. _

"Sorry….what?" Nick said, confused.

Jeff inhaled deeply, realizing that what he said wasn't to himself…it didn't stick inside his head, it came tumbling out. "I'm…..you're….so distracting. Oh my God, I'm sorry, I should….I'm gonna go. I can just come back later for the laptop, I'm …" Jeff said, nearly falling over his own feet to get to the door. He was bright red with embarrassment now and his heart was pounding. He pulled the door open and stepped out into the dark, quiet hallway, unsure which direction would get him out of the building the fastest. He'd been here for 4 hours and it felt like days. His feet were lead. His head was screaming "run!" and his feet were saying "no, stay!" He hesitated just a second too long and suddenly Nick was at his side, grabbing his arm.

"Dude, get in here!" he whispered desperately. "If they catch you here, I'm in serious trouble, man!"

"I can't….Nick, I'm sorry, I….I can't sit here with you like that…with you being all beautiful and your skin is tan and perfect and all the muscles in your back and arms and I'm just….I'm sorry, I should go because I'm dead tired and babbling and…." Jeff blurted out all at once, but Nick backed him up to the wall and shoved his hand over his mouth.

"Seriously, man. Shhhh…keep it down. I don't….." he began, pausing when he finally registered what Jeff had said. "You think I'm beautiful?" Nick said with a huge grin. Jeff hung his head and nodded, Nick's hand still over his mouth. It finally occurred to him to remove it.

"That's probably inappropriate, I'm sorry." Jeff mumbled.

"Get in here!" Nick whispered again, yanking Jeff into his room again. Closing the door he turned to Jeff and grinned. "Amazing. Clearly there IS a God, and he heard me."

"Huh?" Jeff was confused.

"Are you ok with that? With thinking….with….your mind saying I'm, uh, that you think I'm beautiful?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"Oh I'm perfectly alright with it, I just clearly understand if you're not, I mean you just broke up with that guy and here I am staring at you and drooling and…..OH my GOD, clearly I'm so tired that my filter is nonexistent because I'm saying things I'd NEVER actually SAY out loud and in person and …Nick, yeah. Are YOU ok with that? Because I totally get it if you're not, especially since….." Jeff babbled out, but Nick had other ideas.

Without any thought, Nick raised up on his toes, put his hands on Jeff's cheeks and pulled him down for a soft, sweet kiss. Jeff's eyes bugged out for a half second, then fluttered shut and just went with it. Nick was going for a short peck, just to keep Jeff from babbling more, but the minute their lips touched, he was entranced. He didn't want to let go, ever. Jeff stumbled back a step into the door, but never let go of Nick. His fingers were entwined in Nick's soft hair and he had a fleeting thought that he'd gladly give up breathing if he could just stay like this…all night. But his body had other needs, and air was at the top of the list. Breaking apart, they both had a dazed and sated look on their faces.

"Wow…" Nick breathed out. "I'd say I'm sorry for attacking your mouth that way, but I'm SO not sorry….really, really not at all sorry, Jeff."

Jeff bit his bottom lip, running his teeth over it before letting it slide out again. Nick's heart jumped in his chest, wanting nothing more than to grab Jeff to him and kiss him senseless. This was so unlike him and he wasn't sure if it was like Jeff either.

"Please don't go." Nick said softly. "I….I really don't want you to go. I mean, if you truly feel that you have to, then I'll just step away, but if you're running because you think I'm upset or something, then….don't. It's just that…well, the minute I opened the door for you tonight my pulse has been erratic and I've been kinda zoning on your smile and I want to run my fingers through that hair so bad it's almost physically painful. I'm not ever this forward, but I just…I don't want you to go, Jeff."

Jeff was stunned, and his smile let Nick know they were on the same page. He was incapable of words for a bit, and just grinned at Nick and nodded his head. "Ok…" was all he managed to get out.

They made their way back to the bed and Jeff sat down on it while Nick took up his spot at the desk, barely an arm's length away, typing furiously and marking off the things he'd covered so far in the paper. Jeff watched him, the intent look on his face was enthralling, and he couldn't seem to look away. Nick knew Jeff was staring at him, but he didn't care. Now he knew why. He thought he was beautiful, and that was probably the best feeling in the world.

6:35 am found Nick dragging his body back from Mr. Dugan's office where he'd slipped the paper under the door. He had no doubt he'd get a good grade. He had a good, solid understanding of the subject matter before he'd begun with the information Jeff had, and now it was done. Now he could sleep. And Jeff was still in his room. Somewhere around 5:45 Jeff had snored and caught Nick's attention. He'd curled up on Thad's bed, papers still in hand, the rest of the notes hanging around the room in disarray, dry now. Nick's bed was still covered with notes, papers, books and the other laptop, so he slumped down onto Thad's bed, very much uncaring of the fact that he and Jeff were laying on a bed together. He knew how Jeff felt now, and he just hoped he still felt the same when he woke up refreshed and clear headed. Nick lifted Jeff's hand and kissed his fingers softly, twining theirs together and drifting off to sleep. "Thanks, Blondie, I owe you one…..and you're pretty beautiful yourself…" he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3 – Meeting the Parents….and / or Uncle Matt J **

_9:13a from Thad: Um….I think I'm in the Twilight Zone. Somebody help? _

_9:14a from Trent: Dude, you just left, and I was TRYING to go back to sleep!_

_9:14 a from Beatz: So are you Team Edward or Team Jacob? Cause I'm Switzerland, man. _

_9:15 a from David: You idiot, the Twilight Zone isn't about vampires! What gives, T?_

_9:16a from Thad: I dunno, my room….it's like…..an alternate universe. Come see this! _

_9:17a from Wes: Do I have to? _

Several doors along the hallway opened up and out staggered several sleepy eyed boys. They dragged their feet down the hall to where Thad stood in the doorway to his dorm room. He stood in bewilderment, giving the approaching boys a look of concern.

"Something weird happened…." He began. They crowded around the doorway, all with mouths gaping open and wide eyes.

"What the hell….? Trent muttered.

The room was littered with papers, notebooks, empty ink cartridges, the pizza box, napkins, the empty 2 liter bottle and both laptops all over Nick's bed, his desk and the floor. Hanging randomly around the room were many single sheets of paper with notes scribbled all over them, most of the ink having been smeared, but now dry. There was a large lump on Thad's bed, but it was much too big to be Nick, and Thad wasn't about to go lift the blanket to see what it was.

"Dude….who's in your bed? And where's Nick?" David asked quietly.

"Beats me. He texted me last night…said he was pulling an all nighter to finish Dugan's paper and I stayed with Trent and Beatz." Thad explained.

"Well, who's in the bed, then? That's an awfully big lump to be Nick….and what's with the papers hanging all over? It looks like a bomb went off in here!" Wes stage whispered. He went to take a step into the room and Thad shot out an arm to hold him back.

"NO! Don't go in there. It's all…..everything is….sticky. I think I'm scared. It's like my room ate Nick, then got sick and threw up all over! Do you think what's left of Nick is under that blanket?" Thad whined.

"What do you mean 'sticky'? How the hell would….EWWWWW!" Beatz yelled, grabbing hold of the doorframe, prepared to push through into the room. He yanked his hand back and looked at it as if it was poisonous. "What the freakin' hell, man!?" he whispered frantically, noting that his fingers were now sticking together.

"I dunno! I told you!" Thad squealed, still trying his best to be quiet.

Just then, a phone in the room rang, but it was muffled. After a few rings, a pale arm fell off the bed from under the blanket and began fumbling around blindly on the desk. An empty cup thunked to the floor and more papers fluttered to the ground before the phone was found and yanked back under the blanket.

"h'lo?" said a sleepy voice that none of them recognized. "Uh huh. Yep…. fine….yeah, just a late night. I will. Thanks Uncle Matt. See you soon. Bye." The unfamiliar voice said before dropping the phone on the floor next to the bed. It then shifted under the blanket, turning over apparently, and made a soft humming sound. Then, finally, Nick's voice.

"Uncle?"

"Uh huh…" Jeff said, tiredly.

"Gotta go?" Nick asked.

"Soon…not just yet."

"Good…." Nick said with a smile in his voice, still sleepy.

"Good?" Jeff questioned, the smile just as plain in his own voice.

"I'm comfy, and if you move, I won't be….besides, you're soft. …. here….and here…and here and…..OH! Um….."

"NOT THERE!" Jeff squealed.

"No…er….not soft there at all…sorry. But here….. …mmmmmmm" Nick hummed from under the covers. Jeff giggled as Nick poked him in different spots. "Have you come to your senses and changed your mind yet? Because I'm fairly sure when you see the bedhead, 'beautiful' will be the furthest thing from your mind, blondie."

"Blondie?" David mouthed to Wes, the others shrugging in confusion, but remaining quiet.

"Sorry I fell asleep. Assuming you finished without me?" Jeff asked.

"Uh huh, and totally satisfied with the results….thanks to you. You're amazing, you know that?" Nick whispered, yet loud enough for the others to hear.

"All in a days work. I just brought what you ordered…" Jeff mumbled.

"And then some!" Nick snickered.

"Consider it dessert." Jeff grinned, and finally found Nick's beautiful eyes under the blanket. He pursed his lips together, smiling, and poking Nick back, finding his soft spots. Leaning up, he kissed Nick softly, then hummed in appreciation.

"Seriously, though, thank you for last night. You were absolutely amazing and even though stuff exploded all over the room and it's all sticky now, I don't know how to thank you for everything you did for….." Nick began, but was cut off with a hysterical shriek from Beatz, who was now looking at his hand as if it was truly toxic. Holding his hand as far away from the rest of his body as possible, Beatz took off down the hall at warp speed to wash his hands, clearly having misunderstood what, exactly, had exploded all over and what was making his hands sticky.

Nick sat straight up, eyes wide and completely bewildered. Jeff didn't know what to think, and he'd pulled the blanket up under his chin like a frightened child, eyes darting around the room in a panic.

"What the freakin' hell, guys!" Nick roared, spying all the boys in the doorway. They had the good grace to jump at the volume of his voice and retreat into the hallway a step or two.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Thad said, looking up at the ceiling. " I thought I'd just find pieces!" he said, breathing out heavily in relief.

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"When the room ate you and threw up, I thought you'd be in pieces, but you're all in one piece so…"

"Is he serious?" Jeff asked, giving Nick a concerned look.

"One never knows…" Nick mumbled. "Get out you idiots! Why are you standing there anyway!?"

"Dude, Thad was in a panic…said your room was like the Twilight zone and asked us to come see. What happened in here?" Trent asked, glancing around the mess.

"The short version? Dean showed up drunk and I ordered pizza, then we got in a fight, I asked him to leave, Jeff delivered food, Dean stole some of it, the 2 liter exploded all over the room, ruining my notes, and Jeff helped me finish the paper on time….oh, and he has your clothes on, Thad."

"S'long as he didn't take my favorite boxers…" Thad began.

"Not wearing any, actually." Jeff blurted out without thinking.

"Ugghhh…." Nick said, flopping back down on the bed.

"Dude….um….tell me you are decent under there, cause that's MY bed and…" Thad began.

"Agghhh! OUT!" Nick yelled, flinging the covers completely off and charging toward the door. The boys scrambled and took off to their own rooms. Thad stood outside the door unsure where to go.

"Um…call me when I can come home, k?" he said, still a little disconcerted, then walked off down the hall toward Trent's room again.

"Sorry….God, I'm so sorry, Jeff. Those guys are…" he started to say, then it occurred to him what Jeff said. "I'd have loaned you a pair of undies, ya know?" he smirked.

"As if I was going to ask you for underwear!" Jeff laughed, totally blushing. "Hey dude, I know we've known each other for all of 12 minutes, but can I borrow some skivvies?" He snickered.

"Ok, a little unorthodox for a first date, but as it is, you have to be uncomfortable now…"

"Not at all….but I could be _more_ comfortable if you'd climb back in here?" Jeff smiled. At Nick's look of surprise, he added "What can I say, I'm a snuggler!" with a pout.

"Oh, I'm sure I owe you at least that much for saving my ass last night!" Nick grinned, jumping on the bed and tackling a laughing Jeff.

* * *

"I think that's the last of it. Did you get the door frame around the bathroom?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, and the baseboards. What a mess…I'm never ordering pop again…seriously!" Nick laughed. "But thanks for sticking around to help me clean up the mess. You didn't have to, Jeff, but I really appreciate it." Nick smiled.

"I couldn't leave you with all of this crap everywhere. Besides, it gave us time to talk more. At least I feel like I know you a little better now. I mean, if I'd left first thing this morning, I wouldn't have known that you're deathly afraid of tiny little spiders!" Jeff snickered, which earned him a glare and a pillow to the head from Nick.

"Very funny….laugh it up! I don't like things that crawl!" Nick said, giving Jeff a superior look and smirking down his nose.

"Clearly….I got that impression when you stood on the desk squealing like a little girl!" Jeff teased.

"I see how it is…no goodbye kiss for you!" Nick said, indignant.

"So what if you don't have to say goodbye?" Jeff said, a bit uncertain, not meeting Nick's eyes.

"Meaning?"

"Um…..I just thought, that maybe…if you didn't have any plans for tonight or tomorrow, you might…um…..well, my whole family has a picnic every summer at the lake…kind of a reunion of sorts…. and it's first thing in the morning. If you're not busy…um…." Jeff said, shyly.

"There's no way…." Nick began, but Jeff cut him off immediately.

"Ok, it's alright, I thought maybe, but if you're busy, I just...we can um…another time, maybe." He pouted, clearly unhappy now.

"LET ME FINISH, please…As I was saying….there's no way I'd sit here at Dalton all weekend alone if I could spend it with you at the lake."

"REALLY?!" Jeff yelled, so excited he nearly upended the desk as he stood from his sitting position. "I mean, my family will be there, and….I don't want to shove you into meeting them if …if it'll be….it that would make you uncomfortable or anything? But I'd really love for you to go?" Jeff grinned.

"I'd love to, Blondie."

* * *

"Uncle Matt, I'm back!" Jeff yelled as the boys walked in the house. "You here?"

"In the back yard, bud!" Matt yelled back. He had the grill going and there were burgers and dogs cooking, the smell wafting into the house and making Nick's mouth water. He hung back, unsure how Jeff's uncle would feel about another mouth to feed tonight. Jeff rounded the corner of the kitchen and caught Matt's eye. "Soooooo…how'd the paper writing go?"

"Really well, actually….at least I think so, because I conked out before he was done and didn't get to read the final copy, but he said it turned out great."

"He as in 'dude is SMOKIN' guy? Does he have a name at least?" Matt asked, not realizing how large Jeff's eyes had become.

"Nick…..Nick Duval." Nick said, extending his hand to shake Matt's.

Matt whirled around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and his eyes grew large as well. He had a sheepish look on his face as he looked at Jeff and mouthed "SORRY!" but he grinned nonetheless at Nick, who was now blushing and giving Jeff a smirk. The guys shook hands and Matt excused himself to go inside.

"It's nice to meet you, Nick. Welcome to my humble abode! Pardon me for a minute, guys, I need to wash this grease off my hands and go cough up my foot…it seems to be lodged in my throat." Matt said, going back inside. Nick snickered and Jeff blushed. They both dropped down into the patio chairs set up on the deck.

"So yeah, that's my Uncle Matt…" Jeff said, still grinning.

"You're sure he doesn't mind me being here? I mean, not only because he wasn't expecting me, but because I'm…um…a guy?" Nick questioned.

"Errrr, no. That would be the very last thing he'd bet upset about, Nick. Matt's perfectly ok with my sexuality. In fact, he'll probably tell you it runs in the family." Jeff snickered.

"Seriously? Oh….well, that's….that's good then. I was kind of nervous, to tell you the truth." Nick admitted.

"And tomorrow….don't worry about them either. I have an aunt to dates this guy who's a total homophobe, but I steer clear of him and she usually keeps him in check. No worries. Everyone else will welcome you with open arms, believe me." Jeff grinned.

"You're sure he won't mind me hanging out here tonight with you guys?"

"Naw, he's cool. He doesn't have kids of his own and he's always said he's pretty sure I should have been his and not my dads anyway!" They both laughed at this, and Matt came back outside.

"So, you guys hungry?" he asked, flipping the burgers onto a platter.

They boys conked out on the sofa somewhere around 2:00 am. Matt was beating them both in a game of cards and the movie they were simultaneously watching was over. He covered them each with a blanket and went upstairs to his own bed.

* * *

Matt, Jeff and Nick drove to lake the next morning, Matt leading the way and Jeff and Nick following behind. As they pulled up to the parking area, Jeff spotted his mom and dad unloading their car and he jogged over to help his mom with a heavy cooler.

"Oh! Jeffrey, thank you, hon…and I see you brought a friend? I don't think I've met this one?" Jeff's mom said cheerfully.

"Mom, this is Nick. We met …..uh….recently in Westerville….and I invited him along to hang out today. Nick, this is my mom."

"Mrs. Sterling, it's a pleasure to meet you. I see, now, where Jeff got such a great smile." Nick smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"Yep, he's a keeper!" Jeff's mom quipped, and walked away throwing a silly grin over her shoulder to Jeff, who was blushing a deep shade of red once again.

"You do that a lot." Nick said softly in Jeff's ear.

"What?"

"Blush…. A lot." He grinned.

"It's YOUR fault!" Jeff said, giving him a soft punch in the arm. Nick leaned over a bit and nudged into Jeff's arm as Mr. Sterling returned to the car.

"Hey guys. Jeff, how was work last night? Busy?"

"Up until about 10. I cashed out early, ready to go, but then some numb nuts ordered a pizza at the last damn minute…." He said, nudging Nick back as they walked with Jeff's dad to the car to finish unloading.

"I'm assuming this would be 'numb nuts' then?" Jeff's dad said, smiling and extending his hand to Nick.

"That's me. Some people just call me Nick, though."

They spent the whole day at the lake, swimming, fishing, and just goofing around with all of Jeff's cousins. They played wiffleball, sand volleyball and horse shoes before kicking everyone's ass in the cornhole tournament. By the time everyone was packing up, the boys were exhausted, and Jeff still had to drive Nick back to Westerville.

"You know, Jeff, I'm going back to Westerville tonight. I could just drive Nick back if you want me to?" Matt said to Jeff, clearly trying not to burst out laughing.

"Really Uncle Matt? You'd do that for me? Uhhh…..NO!" Jeff said, laughing as well. "God only knows what you'd tell him about me if I left you two in the car alone for an hour!"

"Ok, well, you're welcome to stay at my house if you want tonight." Matt said, giving Jeff the eye.

"I think I will. I'm too tired to drive all the way back tonight. That ok, mom?" Jeff said.

"Sounds good, I'll see you sometime tomorrow then, baby." Mrs. Sterling said and kissed him on the cheek, before leaning over and doing the same to Nick. Nick's eyes flew wide, not expecting the affection at all, but warming a bit because of it. "Thank you for coming, Nick. It was wonderful to meet you, and I hope we'll see you again soon?"

"I…yeah…yes ma'am. I had a great time, thank you for having me. It was a pleasure to meet you both." Nick stuttered out to the Sterlings. They all got in their own cars and departed, one by one.

On the way home, Mr. Sterling casually said "I like that kid. I hope Jeff brings him around more."

"Oh, I have the distinct feeling we'll be seeing quite a lot of Nick Duval, honey. Mark my words." Jeff's mom said, grinning widely.

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. They boys talked and laughed, making jokes about some of the things that had happened that day. As they pulled into the lot at Dalton, Jeff felt a sudden heaviness in his chest and Nick immediately noticed the change in his demeanor.

"What….what's that look?" Nick said, although he was pretty sure he knew.

"Nothin'. I just…uh…..you know. I…"

"Don't wanna go?" Nick supplied.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Then don't. Stay with me tonight?" Nick asked.

"But Thad…" Jeff started.

"..went home for the weekend this morning. It's not a problem as long as we're careful and we don't get caught on the way in."

"Well then, 007, let's be on our way inside." Jeff laughed.

"I swear to God if you start doing the tuck and roll thing around the bushes I'll kick you out!" Nick laughed.

They made it in without a problem, but as soon as the door closed, Jeff remembered that Matt was expecting him. He grabbed his phone and texted his uncle right away.

_11:32p from Jeff: Just got to Dalton to drop Nick off._

_11:33p from UMatt: Ok….thanks for the update! :D_

_11:34 p from Jeff: Uh….I'm um…._

_11:35p from UMatt: I'll see you in the morning some time. You boys come on over for waffles? Ben will be here around 10 am. _

_11:36p from Jeff: You're clearly the best uncle EVER._

_11:37p from UMatt: Don't I know it. ;) Be well, respect yourself and each other. Love you, bud. _

_11:38p from Jeff: Love you too, Uncle Matt. _

_11:38p from Jeff: Nick loves you too, Uncle Matt. J_

_11:39p from UMatt: Goodnight boys, sleep well._

"Who's Ben?" Nick asked, reading the text over Jeff's shoulder.

"Matt's friend…._"friend"…._uh huh. I give him shit about that all the time. He thinks as long as they deny it, it's not there. Dumb!" and they both laughed. "My main goal right now is to get them to dance together at my cousin Emily's wedding in a couple of weeks. They're so right for each other it's sickening, but they just keep putting it off. I can't, for the life of me, understand why." Jeff said, still laughing, but clearly thinking about Matt's situation.

"Maybe they need a little nudge?" Nick said.

"Maybe YOU need a little nudge?" Jeff laughed, shoving him down on his bed and tickling Nick until he was gasping for air.

**A/N I put this in the author's notes for part one, but I apparently did something wrong and they're not there :( Special thanks to CurlyGleek for allowing me to use "Uncle Matt" for my story. Her "Uncle Matt" from The Bass Teacher is a great guy, and I wanted to borrow him :) **Thank you, H!


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 / Meet the Parents, cont. **

Nick woke the following morning with Jeff wrapped around him like a warm winter scarf. Good Lord, it was still as hot as it had been last night! Thank God for the air conditioning or he'd have been on fire. That feeling, though, of being held, part of something….part of someone….was the best thing he'd ever felt. He'd dated Dean for the better part of 6 months and he had never, in all that time, felt the connection he felt with Jeff. In just a few short days he'd become so attached to Jeff that it almost frightened him. What would happen when school started and Jeff was back at his own school? Would they see each other? Hopefully at least on weekends, right? What if Jeff wasn't feeling the same way, and he didn't want to be bothered with driving all that way every weekend?

His doubts took over and he laid there watching Jeff sleep. The leggy blonde was so cute, the sheet pulled up over his legs and that adorably squeezable butt. Nick felt the rise and fall of Jeff's chest as he breathed in and out and watched the way his eyes fluttered under their lids. His breathing was soft and rhythmic, and Nick found himself almost entranced with the beautiful boy who was, now, nearly in his lap as he sat against the headboard of his bed_. My God, he's just amazing…and for right now, he's all mine. How much longer do we have together? Until school starts? Before then?_

Nick began to panic a little when he thought about it all. In the end, he slid out from under Jeff swiftly and quietly and tip toed into the bathroom to shower. After coming in so late last night they'd slept later than normal. His hungry belly had woken him up screaming for breakfast. As he flipped the bathroom light on he saw Jeff yank the sheet up over his head to block the light, then snuffle a few times and settle back into sleep.

He closed the bathroom door softly and started the water to warm it up, taking his time to shave in the sink before stepping into the shower.

* * *

Mrs. Duval and her daughter, Sofi, had picked up Nick's favorite coffee cake from the bakery he'd worked in before he'd transferred to Dalton at the beginning of the school year. They planned to drop it off to him for breakfast as a surprise, knowing he hadn't had one in a long while. They made their way into Nick's dorm building and up the stairs, only to find teenaged boys running here and there, goofing off and laughing. Some doors along the corridor were open, others were closed. Janet Duval was glad to see that the boys with their doors open were at least decent and not running around in their boxers or something. Little five year old Sofi was WAY too interested in what was going on in the hallway.

Approaching Nick's door, they knocked softly, but when there was no answer, and they heard the water running, they pushed the door open and peeked in. The shower was running and Nick was in his bed, all covered up with the sheet and sleeping soundly. He was even snoring a bit…or was it snorting? Snuffling? Either way, it was cute and Janet missed her son being at home on the weekends at least.

Sofi looked at her mom, raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. She pointed to Thad's empty bed and then pointed to the bathroom, indicating that it was clearly Thad showering, and prepared to awaken her brother the way she did at home. She launched herself on him, tickling him mercilessly and smacking him on the butt repeatedly until he called 'uncle'. Then she'd have mercy.

* * *

Jeff awoke to someone or something on top of him, tickling him to within an inch of his life and giggling like a little girl. _Nick, you can't win this game_…. He thought. Instantly he popped up and shoved the sheet over Nick's head and took him off the side of the bed to the ground, tickling back and not letting up no matter how much Nick screamed….like a girl…a very young girl. _What the hell? And why did Nick feel so small all of a sudden? _

Janet stared, her mouth hanging open, at the blonde boy in hot pink boxer briefs attacking her daughter. Sofi was laughing and had no idea yet that it wasn't Nick who was tickling her….laying on her…touching her baby!

"OH MY GOD!" Janet yelled, scaring the living hell out of Jeff, who jerked back from the lump on the floor, wide eyed, and swung around to see the source of the screaming. The bathroom door flew open and Nick stood there with toothpaste dripping out of his face and a small hand towel hanging precariously in front of his….oh my. Jeff's brain was instantly on "scramble" and he was fairly sure his eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets.

"MOM!" Nick yelled, watching Janet Duval beat the hell out of Jeff with a pillow in one hand and Nick's hockey stick in the other. "STOP IT! Jesus, mom! You're gonna hurt him!" Nick screamed, yanking the stick out of her hands.

Jeff was covering his head with his hands and arms and ducking for cover. He finally managed to free his legs from the tangled confines of the sheet and scurried over behind Nick in the bathroom doorway. The sheet finally moved to reveal a small, dark haired girl with beautiful curls grinning like a loon. She still had no idea it wasn't Nick who had tackled her to the floor.

"Hey Nicky!" Sofi yelled, smiling widely. "We brought you the cake! It's your favorite!" she squealed.

"Hi baby…how's my girl?" Nick said, bending over to grab her up in his arms.

"I'm good. How come you're not wearing some clothes?" she asked innocently.

Jeff's eyes moved from the gorgeous girl in Nick's arms down to …oh wow. _Nice ass, Nick….._

He immediately grabbed the towel Nick had dropped and handed it up to him with his arm covering his own eyes. Janet still stood near the door with wide eyes and an even wider gaping mouth.

"Holy Mary Mother of God…." She whispered.

Nick set the young girl down on the floor and turned so that his bare ass wasn't in Jeff's face anymore. Janet grabbed Sofi and gave Jeff a look as if to say he was a pervert and he should be ashamed. Nick was once again clutching the towel in front of himself, and the enormity of what was happening was setting in quickly.

"Mom….out. Sofi, with mom. Just….can you just wait in the hallway for ONE second, please?"

"Jeff, clothes would probably be good right about now, no matter how hot you are." Nick said.

Jeff turned his eyes up to Nick with a look that said "Holy shit, you did NOT just say that in front of your mother…." And it finally dawned on Nick that his choice of phrasing probably wasn't the best.

"Oh...I...no, that's not what I meant! I meant that it's very warm outside and it was super warm in here last night even with the a/c on and…oh shit, just damnit….please…mom, just wait outside for a minute! Please?" he whined. Without another word, Janet grabbed Sofi and stepped out the door, pulling it tightly behind her.

"What just happened?" Jeff asked, totally confused.

"I'm not sure. Let me get dressed and we'll find out." Nick said, resigned. "Here…um…you can go through my drawers or Thad's and find something to throw on. I'm sure you don't want to put last night's clothes back on now. I'm gonna…" he said, gesturing with his head to the bathroom.

"Uh huh…ok." Jeff said, a little breathless. Four minutes ago he'd been peacefully sleeping in Nick's bed, dreaming of Nick, when all of a sudden his world was turned upside down. Holy hell, and that was Nick's mom. What a great first impression he'd made. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of Nick's drawer, and yanked them on quickly just as Nick stepped out of the bathroom with shorts on as well, and pulling a bright yellow t-shirt over his wet hair. Jeff was still sitting in a curled up ball on the floor.

"Jeff?" Nick said quietly.

"God, don't make me sit through this. Can't I just hide in the bathroom and you can tell her I jumped out the window or something?" he whined.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. Just go along with me, ok? Babe, please…look at me?"

_He called me babe…..pretty sure I'm a puddle on the floor right now…._

Jeff raised his eyes to see Nick looking at him with so much concern in his eyes that it almost made him tear up.

"Ok…..ok, I can do this. I'm just going to grovel a lot. Will she kill me quickly or draw it out?" Jeff asked, completely serious. Nick reached for the hockey stick and shoved it in his closet just to be safe.

Nick shook his head and walked over to the door, pulling it open and sticking his head out.

"Mom? You guys can come in." he said, holding the door open for them.

"Are you certain there aren't any practically naked boys in there now?" she deadpanned.

"Hi, I'm Sofi! You have pretty hair." She said to Jeff, making him grin.

"That's funny, I think you have beautiful hair as well. I'm jealous of all those curls. My name's Jeff." He said, giving her a genuine smile now. "How old are you, Sofi?"

"I'm 5 now!" she said, her beautiful smile lighting up the room just like Jeff's did.

"Mom….this is Jeff Sterling. He drove me home from the lake late last night so I asked him not to drive all the way back home. He was tired and I didn't want him to have an accident. So he slept in my bed and I slept in Thad's bed."

Jeff rose from the bed and was barely able to look Mrs. Duval in the eye, but he held out his hand to shake hers, and she timidly took it, shaking hands with Jeff as well.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Duval. I'm so sorry about this morning. Clearly I had no idea it was Sofi who….who was…..um…." Jeff stuttered.

"Clearly." was all Janet managed to get out. She took a deep breath and turned back to Nick. "So you went to the lake yesterday?"

"Yeah, uh…Jeff's family was having a big picnic and he asked me to go. We were there all day, had a great time…played a little bit of every game known to man and kicked ass in a cornhole tournament, but we got home pretty late. Like I said, I…" Nick began.

"I heard you…I know, you didn't want him to drive home that late while he was tired. I understand. I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked, that's all." She said, finally losing some of the ice in her words.

"Can I go to the lake with Jeff and have a sleepover, too?" Sofi asked innocently.

"Uh…no, baby." Nick said. " We can all go hang out at the lake if you want sometime, but I'm going to say that the sleepover probably wouldn't be a good idea….yet. Jeff's not real good at sleepovers and he'd probably keep you awake watching Disney princess movies all night." Nick explained. His mom snickered. Jeff looked affronted.

"Hey! There's absolutely nothing wrong with Disney princess movies! Right Sofi?" he said, grinning at the young girl.

"Who's your favorite one?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm, probably Belle…but maybe Ariel? Who's yours?" Jeff asked.

"Duh, Rapunzel!" she said, indignantly, as if Jeff was obviously clueless.

"Yeah, I should have known. Someone with long, beautiful curls like yours would obviously love Rapunzel. What was I thinking?!" Jeff said, looking exasperated with himself.

"Ok, Sof….Nicky has company, so you and I are going to be on our way. We have lots to do at the mall today, anyway, so let's get going!" Janet said. "It was very nice to meet you, Jeff….and rather unorthodox, but there you have it. Will you be coming home with Nick to visit sometime when school starts?" she asked.

"Oh, um….Jeff doesn't go to school at Dalton, mom. He works here in Westerville, but he lives about an hour away…hence the reason why…" he began.

"I know, I know…you didn't want him driving all the way home. I get it." She laughed.

Jeff was grinning mentally, knowing that he would, actually, be coming to Dalton in the fall. Should he blurt that out now and tell Nick, or wait until later? Hmmm, later, he thought.

"It was very nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Duval, and you too, Sofi. Maybe we can have that movie showing sometime? Whadda you say to that?" Jeff asked.

"Yes!" the little girl shrieked, jumping happily in place. "Soon! Promise soon?" she said.

"Sure thing…soon! I'll see you, then, ok?"

"K, Jeff. By Nicky!" Sofi said, standing on her tip toes to give Nick a kiss. Even on her toes she was nowhere near tall enough to reach. Nick bent down to grab her up into a hug and gave her a good, long squeeze.

"Love you, baby!" he said as she walked out with her mom. "Love you too, mom. Be careful!" he said as she shut the door.

"So this is what suicidal tendencies feels like?" Jeff said, not laughing.

"It's not bad. If she didn't like you, Jeff, you would absolutely know it. My mom does NOT hide her feelings well, and she sure doesn't sugar coat anything for anyone. Ever. She's ok with you, I know it. Don't worry." He smiled at Jeff.

"You're sure?" Jeff asked uncertainly.

"Positive!" Nick assured him.

* * *

"Uncle Matt, we're here!" Jeff yelled, walking in the front door. "Nick is with me, right next to me, within hearing distance, so please don't say anything to embarrass the hell out of me this time!"

"Don't come sauntering into my kitchen with a silly, love-sick puppy grin on your face and I won't have anything to comment on!" Matt yelled back. Jeff just stopped in the hallway, put his hands on his hips, stared at the ceiling and grinned.

"Not ONE word, Duval…not ONE. Hear me?" he grinned, shaking his head.

Nick did the obligatory "zipping of the lips" motions, bit his bottom lip until it hurt and followed Jeff through the entry, snickering the whole way.

"And two can play at this game…." Jeff muttered, heading for the kitchen. "Hey, Ben! HI! Good to see you, man!" Jeff said, grabbing Ben in a big hug, before returning his gaze to Matt. "And how, exactly, would YOU know what a silly, love sick puppy grin looks like, Uncle Matt? Seen one recently?" he asked, brushing by Matt's back between him and the sink, murmuring lowly "in the mirror, perhaps?" Matt shot him a warning look that showed equal parts of "not here, not now", "I will skin you alive, young man!" and "Oh please, please don't do this!"

"And who's your very quiet friend, here, Jeff?" Ben asked, obliviously.

"You may speak, servant…." Jeff joked, grabbing a strawberry from the plate on the kitchen island and popping it into his mouth.

"You sure, because you were very adamant in the hallway that I wasn't to say ONE word if I recall correctly?" Nick retorted, smiling.

"Ben, this is Nick, my half-witted friend from Dalton Academy."

"Half-wi….what? I'M half-witted? YOU attacked and groped my 5 year old little sister this morning and traumatized my mother and I'M half-witted?" Nick blurted out.

"What?!" Matt almost yelled. "Someone needs to explain that one….Jeffrey?" he said, nearly in a panic.

"Oh for God's sake! That's not what happened!" Jeff said, defending himself, trying not to laugh. "Jeeez, Nick, you make me sound like some kind of pervert!"

"By all means, explain to the gentlemen why you're NOT a pervert, then!" Nick laughed.

"Ok, so last night, on Nick's bed, we were….um…." Jeff stuttered out.

"Do I want to hear this?" Matt asked.

"What? NO! Uncle Matt! Holy shit…." Jeff said, embarrassed. "We were goofing around, and apparently Nick thinks he's going to win the tickle war, but he's so clearly mistaken, so this morning, when he jumped on me in a surprise attack, I threw the sheet off of me and over his head and tackled him to the ground. I proceeded to defend my title of tickle king until his mom screamed from the door and he decided to let me know it wasn't him on the floor, but his uber adorable little sister, Sofi. At which point, his mother beat me with a hockey stick and Nick mooned me. Did I miss anything, Nick?" Jeff teased. Nick had turned bright red, not realizing that he had, indeed, probably 'dropped trau' in front of Jeff, and he slumped into a barstool, defeated.

"No….no it seems you hit all the important points…as well as one that could have been LEFT OUT completely, thank you very much!" Nick smirked.

"So," Ben began seriously, "the real question here is, does he have a nice ass?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again. Dude is SMOKIN'." Jeff grinned. Nick whimpered, thunked his head on the kitchen counter and then unceremoniously slid out of his seat and headed for the back deck and a patio chair in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Jeff!" was all they heard before the kitchen was full of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - I'm not one for long author's notes, but I need to say that this particular chapter is unedited...well, un-beta'd. I generally send it out to two of my online besties, and they give me all the great feedback they can, but this one just fell out of me and I wanted to post it before the weekend. It's not like the other chapters...much less dialogue, but we'll be back to normal next chapter.  
And can I just say that I'm a little overwhelmed with the follows and favorites on this. I've counted the alerts, etc, that ff has sent to my inbox in my email, and the numbers on this are WAY off...well, off, as in NOT at all what it says above...up there. I'm just thrilled, and all I can say is thank you, so much, for letting me be a part of your day. :) Your comments and reviews make me happier than a pig in sh...well, you know. Have a great weekend, guys! **

**Part 5 – just to put our timeline in perspective a bit… **

Jeff nearly depleted his "rainy day" fund filling his gas tank over the next two and a half weeks, but he didn't mind at all. Sure he had a savings account, but he wasn't allowed to touch it except for emergencies. At this point, having enough gas in his car to get to Nick was beginning to be an emergency. He'd picked up every spare shift he could with Uncle Matt just to be in Westerville as often as possible, so when he was finished with work he could hang out with Nick. Nick was staying in the dorms more often, even though his summer session was over, which didn't make his mom all that happy, but Nick's home was almost another hour North of Dalton, where Jeff's was an hour Southeast of the school. If they were both at home, that was a two hour distance that neither could bear.

Jeff still hadn't gotten up the nerve to tell Nick that he'd be going to Dalton in the fall, which, at this point, was right around the corner. He'd waited so long that it almost seemed weird telling him now…as if he was a stalker and just transferred to be closer to Nick. Now he was uneasy about telling him, although he couldn't come up with any way to hide it, and in a couple short weeks, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. Still, the right time hadn't presented itself, so he continued to wait. It wasn't a big deal, anyway, right?

It was Thursday night and Jeff was on his way back from a delivery when a thought shook him clear to the bone. He hadn't asked Nick to go to his cousin Emily's wedding with him. He wanted Nick to go. He REALLY wanted Nick there, because it would be all kinds of awkward if he didn't have someone his age there to talk to. God help him if he got stuck conversing with the "adults" all night. How does one tactfully avoid conversations of Aunt Linda's twins and their acne, Uncle Brad's bursitis and, most of all, his cousin Eugenia's science project about cow manure? Oh, the horror. Dear God, he needed to call Nick. Now.

"Nick?"

"Hey, Jeff, what's up? You in Westerville tonight?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, heading back to the store, listen…um….I had wanted to ask you this earlier, and I guess I just forgot, but….I was wondering if you'd…um….would you go to my cousin's wedding with me on Saturday? I know it's short notice and…"

"Jeff?"

"…and I really should have asked you sooner, but like I said, I…."

"Jeff?"

"…wasn't thinking, what with all the hours I've been working lately just to…."

"Jeff!?"

"…be up here and closer to you so we could hang out and everything, but I really just wanted you to go and if you don't want to, I get it, but…."

"JEFF! STOP!" Nick yelled into the phone, laughing at the same time.

"Stop?" Jeff asked, confused.

"I'd love to go. You mentioned it a couple of weeks ago and so I made plans to stay in town this weekend at the dorms. I was beginning to think you weren't going to ask. I've been kinda worried…a little bit." Nick admitted.

"Why were you worried? OH! That I wouldn't ask?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, that maybe you'd changed your mind or something. That telling me about the wedding when we were talking about Matt and Ben was just a slip up and you weren't ready for me to…um…be there…with you…in that capacity. Does that make sense?" Nick said, grateful that they were on the phone and not having this discussion in person. His face was flaming red. Why was this so awkward?

"I don't understand. In what capacity?" Jeff said, totally oblivious.

"Erm….just….like we uh….like….um…" Nick tried, but couldn't find the words. He was seriously stressing over this conversation and he was reaching his limit. "I need to see you tonight." He blurted out instead.

"Oh….ok. I have to work until 7 or so. I'm first out, so yeah, I can swing by. You want to go grab something to eat or….something?" Jeff asked.

"Yes! I mean, yeah, that'd be nice. Great. I'll see you then. Call me when you get here and I'll, uh, I'll meet you out in the parking lot."

"Great, I'll see you then. Later!" Jeff said, ending the call, and thinking that was the single most seriously odd conversation he'd had with Nick yet. He almost sounded nervous or something. Weird.

7:37p from Jeff: I'm here, pulling into the lot.

7:38p from Nick: Be right down.

Within two minutes Jeff saw Nick walk through the dormitory doors and head his way. He was smiling, but it wasn't the usual Nick light-up-my-life smile. Jeff wondered if something was wrong. Maybe he'd changed his mind and he really didn't want to go to the wedding?

"Hi!" Nick said, climbing into Jeff's car.

"Hey, any news on the roommate situation yet?" Jeff asked, referring to the conversation they'd had the day before about Nick's possible new roommate the upcoming school year.

"Nothing yet. Soon, I'm sure. Usually we know by now. Thad said that he heard for sure today that they were doing something different this year, making it mandatory for everyone to switch roommates so that nobody got too comfortable, or on the flip side, too irritated with their roomie. This is gonna suck. I don't want to be surprised. If I'm gonna get stuck with someone new, I want to know who it is ahead of time so I can prepare myself if it's an idiot, you know?" Nick laughed.

"So…there's a chance you won't know until the day of? Like, when he walks in and plops his stuff down? Harsh!" Jeff laughed. He took a second to wonder who in the world HE was going to be stuck with, but couldn't say that to Nick, because, well, he hadn't told him yet. And why? Oh…well, yeah, the stalker thing. Sighing, he picked back up on Nick's conversation.

"…would rather just keep Thad, I mean, we get along great most of the time. He's an airhead sometimes, but I can deal with that. Someone new, living in your space…it's just weird, you know?"

"No, not really." Jeff laughed. "I guess I'll find out soon enough, though." He said, not thinking.

"How's that?" Nick said, a little distracted.

"Um, I mean, you know, college and everything…." Jeff spluttered out. Perfect opportunity, Sterling, just TELL HIM! His mind screamed. He chickened out. "You ok, Nick, you look a little off. If you don't want to go Saturday, it's ok…." Jeff began.

"No! I mean yes, I want to go. I can't wait. I was just thinking….when we get there, you know…how everyone is always 'this is so and so and this is blah blah blah, and have you met….and all that crap?" Nick said, a hint of shyness creeping in.

"Uh huh, you want a name tag or something?" Jeff laughed, teasing Nick.

"No…no. I just…I met a lot of people at the picnic, and I'm assuming those people will be there, right?" Nick asked.

"Some of them, yeah. Some of them were my mom's side of the family and Emily's my cousin on my dad's side, so….maybe, I don't know who she invited, really. Is there someone there that you don't want to see?" Jeff said.

_Oh my God, he's making this so hard. He's oblivious! _ Nick thought to himself.

"How are you going to introduce ME, Jeff?" he finally blurted out.

"Well, I guess like I always do…you're Nick…would you rather I introduced you as Nicholas?" Jeff asked.

"Oh my God….." Nick whispered out, determined to just let it go. "No, Nick's fine. So where are we eating?" he finally said, giving up. The simple fact that Jeff hadn't considered introducing him as his boyfriend was a little disheartening, but it had only been a month now, really, so he guessed that wasn't so bad. Maybe he just needed to be bold and ask Jeff himself.

"Just not pizza." Jeff laughed.

"How about Howie's?" Nick suggested.

"Sounds just right. I could go for their onion rings right about now!" Jeff said, excitedly.

"I hope you brought gum, then?" Nick said, being cheeky.

"For what? OH!" Jeff laughed. "Ok, no onion rings."

After they'd ordered and eaten, they sat in the booth for a little while just talking, neither one of them wanting to go 'home' yet. When the diner closed, they went back to Jeff's car and headed for Dalton, but halfway there, Nick blurted out "Turn here!", surprising Jeff. Jeff turned and realized that they were around the corner from Nick's favorite ice cream place.

"You're still hungry?!" Jeff said, surprised.

"No, I'm stuffed as hell, but c'mon…it's ice cream!" Nick laughed. "Hurry, they're probably closing soon!" They barely made it in time, and were served, albeit with a bit of a grimace, and headed out the door.

They sat on an empty bench outside the little shop, watching the teenagers who worked there close it down and clean everything, before locking the doors and leaving. Now they were sitting there alone, in the dark, slowly eating their ice cream.

"What'd you get?" Nick asked.

"Mint chocolate chip. You?" Jeff answered.

"Toffee chip….big chunks of toffee in here. Totally my favorite. They don't always have it, so I come here a lot when they do."

"Share…gimme a bite?" Jeff said, leaning toward Nick.

"Nope. I'm very choosy who I share with." Nick said, straight faced.

Jeff wasn't sure what to do with that, and went back to his own ice cream, wondering if he should be insulted or not.

"Ok, so who WOULD you share with?" Jeff asked, now a bit miffed.

"Not just anyone. Someone important maybe." Nick deadpanned again, never taking his eyes off of his ice cream.

"Are you serious right now?" Jeff said, a little too loudly. "I've had my tongue down your throat and my hands in places that…that…..ugh…nevermind!" he said, and went back to his ice cream with a huff. Nick snickered. "No seriously, you're going to tell me who the hell you'd share with, and I'm not driving you home until you do!" Jeff said, irritated now.

"That's simple. I only share my toffee chip with my boyfriend." Nick quipped, taking his time licking his way around the full spoon. Jeff couldn't take his eyes off of Nick's tongue. And then it hit him. Wait…what? But…..

"You….you have….a boyfriend?" Jeff asked softly, staring Nick in the eyes intently.

"Dear God in heaven, I ask that you give me patience with this boy, who I want to strangle right now, because he's so freaking smart, but such an airhead at the same time. Amen!" Nick said, looking up at the sky and shaking his head. "Jeff…..geeeez….ok, I'll just come right out and say it! I would really like it if, at the wedding, you'd consider introducing me to people as your boyfriend!" he nearly yelled. Jeff sat there stunned, then a giant smile lit up his face.

"Of course I'd consider that!" he beamed. "But not until you give me a bite of that ice cream, you asshole."

Nick burst out laughing and shoved the cone under Jeff's nose, leaving a smudge of creaminess all over Jeff's lips, cheek and nose. Jeff, however, managed to get a good bite and a hunk of toffee to boot! He sucked all the ice cream off and held the chunk of candy between his teeth and taunted Nick with it.

"Ha! I god da biggess peesh!" he laughed, but then noticed Nick's eyes, darkened now, and staring intently at him. Nick leaned in and when he was just barely a hair's breadth from Jeff, he stuck his tongue out and licked at the ice cream on the side of Jeff's mouth…then to his cheek….around his lips…and then kissed it off of Jeff's nose.

"Share…." Nick whispered, nibbling on the toffee still between Jeff's teeth. Jeff couldn't take anymore. He dropped what little bit was left of his cone and moved to straddle Nick's lap on the bench. It was dark, nobody was around, and he wouldn't have cared if they were in the middle of Grand Central Station right now anyway. He had the most unbelievably sexy boyfriend in Ohio. Threading his fingers through Nick's hair, he continued to kiss him until they were both breathless and forced to come up for air. Resting his forehead on Nick's, Jeff took a few deep breaths and smiled. . His heart was racing and his pants were suddenly feeling much tighter than they were when he left the diner. He supposed that was due to the fact that Nick's hands were cupping his butt and squeezing rhythmically throughout their kisses.

"It's late. I need to get my boyfriend home before I do things to him on a bench at an ice cream shop that could get us arrested for public indecency." Jeff said, almost sadly

"You…you have…a boyfriend?" Nick said, mocking Jeff, and earning a swat on the butt for his efforts.

888888888888888888888888888

Friday night was busy, and Jeff worked until almost closing time. After clocking out, he texted Nick to see if he was still awake, and a short time later, he got a response. He wasn't sure what to do with it.

11:47p from Jeff: Hey, you still awake?

11:48p from Nick: yeah J you working?

11:49p from Jeff: just cashed out and heading to my car. Wanted to know what you're up to I guess. Plans for tonight?

11:51p from Nick: Jeff, it's almost midnight, if I had plans I'd be doing them. I don't, so just sleeping tonight.

_Ok, what did that mean? Nick wanted to sleep and not see Jeff? He wanted Jeff to come over and they'd just sleep? He wanted ….oh hell. _

11:53p from Jeff: so you don't want company?

11:55p from Nick: it's not that I don't want company, but it's not a good idea tonight. People in my room and everything.

_People in Nick's room at midnight when he had no 'plans'? WHAT people? And there are people there and he's "just sleeping"? _

11:59p from Nick: Jeff?

12:03a from Jeff: ok, I'll catch you tomorrow then. Tell anyone I've met I said goodnight, then.

12:05a from Nick: You've met them all…Thad, Trent, Dean, Blaine…..I'll tell them.

_Dean? DEAN? FUCKING DEAN was in Nick's room? _

Between the sick dread and the irritation simmering under his skin, replying right now was probably not the best thing to do. Nick should be glad he kept silent, he thought.

12:07a from Nick: G'night babe!

12:13a from Nick: Jeff?

12:20a from Nick: Ok, what gives?

12:32a from Nick: DUDE? What the hell? Are you ok?

"Guys, keep it down a minute, I'm calling Jeff. He's not answering my text messages." Nick said, a little miffed at Jeff now.

"Outta here anyway. Early morning tomorrow for me and Dean." Trent said.

"Yeah, me too. Thanks, Nick, for studying with us. I'd never pass that exam without your help. You sure didn't have to help me, considering…" Dean said, feeling like an idiot. "I appreciate it." He said, both he and Trent standing to leave.

"No biggie. Seems like Math is the only thing I DO understand sometimes." Nick said, distracted. He needed to talk to Jeff.

The phone rang a few times before a familiar voice answered it, but it wasn't Jeff's voice.

"Uhm….hi Matt, is Jeff around?" Nick asked, a little thrown off.

"Yeah, but he's in the shower. I'll tell him you called." Matt said, disconnecting the call immediately.

"What the fuck, man?" Nick said, staring at his phone as if it had smacked him.

"Problems?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I didn't think so, but….I don't know what just happened over the course of the last 30 minutes or so." Nick sulked.

"You're gonna have to give us more to go on than that, Nick." Thad said. "Not a mind reader! C'mon, those guys are gone. It's just the three of us now, so spill."

"Jeff called, asked what I was doing, I told him, said I was just going to sleep, told him you guys were here and then he just bolted. It's not like he doesn't know you guys! Then Matt answered his phone and all but hung up on me!" Nick said, a hint of actual concern now entering his voice.

"Go back, did you miss a text or something?" Blaine said. Nick went back over the text messages, but saw nothing he'd missed.

"Lemme see…." Blaine said, grabbing his phone and reading the messages. "Hmmmm, I'm no genius, but I gotta tell you, if Kurt texted me that his ex boyfriend was in his room at midnight, no matter WHO else was there, I'd be a little spooked by that. I can't speak for Jeff, though."

"No, that can't be it. Jeff's not insecure about Dean. He knows how I feel about him." Nick said.

"Does he? 'Cause unless you guys have really sat down to talk about it, he may not. I mean, I practically LIVE with you and I don't know what went down. One minute it was you and Dean, the next, LITERALLY the next minute, it was you and Jeff….and you really never said what happened." Blaine said.

"Agreed" Thad threw in there.

"I guess I'll see if he calls me back?" Nick said, a bit dejected now. Thad took off to Blaine's room to watch a movie since they didn't have an early Saturday, and Nick stayed in his room, laying on his bed, and staring at the ceiling. There was no call from Jeff that night.

Jeff lay awake in Matt's spare room watching the shadows on the ceiling. He should have just called Nick back. Now it was too late. His thoughts were a huge jumble of emotions, and he was having a really hard time figuring out what his mind was trying to say. He wasn't generally one to jump to conclusions, but Nick telling him with such nonchalance that Dean was there was a kick in the lungs. His hackles immediately went up.

Nick and Dean had dated for 6 months. SIX months…and here he was, four weeks in and Dean was there, with his boyfriend, in his room, where Jeff was well aware there were only so many places to sit that weren't a bed….Nick's bed….God he felt so unbelievably sick. Why hadn't he just called Nick back? Damn it, he should have just told Nick he was stopping over…not given him the chance to say no or maybe tomorrow or anything. WHY in the world was this bothering him? He held no ill will toward Dean. The boy hadn't ever done anything hurtful to him. He hadn't even assaulted him in his drunkenness in the hallway that first night. In fact, he'd almost been….polite. And how many times had he been in Nick's room since then when Jeff hadn't just happened to text or call or be there? No, Jeff, don't go there. Now he felt physically sick to his stomach. Why was this bothering him so much? He trusted Nick, right? Yes, he knew he did. Was this about trust then? Or was it about jealousy? Was he jealous of Nick's relationship with Dean? They had probably shared together, in six months, things he hadn't had the chance to share with Nick yet. He was sure they'd talked about things he and Nick had never discussed.

No, it was something else. It was something inside of Jeff….this wasn't about Nick or Dean. It was about Jeff. The feeling he got when Nick said Dean was in his room had hurt….badly. Because it was Dean. Not because Thad was there, or Trent, or Blaine. But because Dean was there. Any of those other guys could have just as easily come on to Nick, but knowing their past, it hurt because it was Dean….and Dean had been with Nick before. What if he wanted him back? What if he took Nick away from Jeff? Dear God, the pain in his chest was like a knife. That was it. It didn't even matter that it was Dean…it was the thought of someone, anyone, taking Nick away from him. And what would make Nick want to stay? What made Jeff different? They'd made no declarations to each other. They'd just catapulted the 'boyfriend' thing last night for crying out loud. But the mere thought of Nick not being around hurt like a slow, burning fire in his chest. And then it hit him like a brick. He loved Nick, and Nick being with anyone else…ever again…was not an option. But he knew it was probably too soon to say that to Nick. It would undoubtedly scare him away, and that was the last thing he wanted. He felt a tear slide out the corner of his eyes and down toward his ear while he lay there watching the play of the clouds in the sky out the window. No. He surely couldn't tell Nick yet. He felt the pile of things he should, but couldn't yet, tell Nick weighing heavy on his chest. _By the way, Nick, I love you and I'll be in your face 24/7 because my dad is transferring me to your school. Don't freak out or anything! Oh God…._

Nick couldn't sleep. How stupid could he be? You don't just blurt out to your current boyfriend that your ex was sitting in your dorm room! If he were Jeff, he'd be furious! It wasn't as if he and Dean were "friends" exactly, either. Yes, things had ended badly that night, and there were rip roaring fights before that as well. He began to degrade himself in his mind for staying with Dean for as long as he had. They had little to nothing in common, but the very idea of a boyfriend, when he'd been laughed at, shoved around and called horrendous names all through middle school and then into his years at his first high school….that idea was so comforting to him, that he'd clung to Dean….and not Dean FOR Dean, just Dean as a boy, a body, a presence that was linked to Nick. Someone that _chose_ to be with him.

Jeff….oh God, Jeff. He was so amazing. The boy was heartbreakingly beautiful. His smile lit up the room, and his laugh made Nick's insides tickle like going over a roller coaster at top speed. He was smiling just thinking of Jeff's smile. He'd connected more with Jeff on every level by their third night together than he ever had or would with Dean. Maybe he should have been much more clear about that to Jeff? But it wasn't Nick's style to bash Dean in front of Jeff just because they'd broken up. No….that wasn't the answer. The answer was to make sure that Jeff was secure in their relationship; that the mention of Dean's name in the dorm room didn't send him flailing. Jeff needed to know that no matter what, Nick didn't want Dean back now or ever because he loved Jeff, and that was that. Yes, that's what he needed to do. With a smile, he let his eyes drift shut and was nearly asleep when he sat straight up in bed as if he'd been burned from his sheets.

"I love him…..oh shit. But….how?" he said out loud, speaking only to himself, as he was the only one in the room. Is that what he was feeling? Is that what the aching feeling in his heart was when Jeff wasn't around? Is that why he felt short of breath every time he saw Jeff if they'd been apart more than a few minutes? How would Jeff feel about that? Considering he barely understood Nick's desire….no, _need_, to be connected as his boyfriend, this little ditty would probably throw him into convulsions. "No, Nicky….this one stays with only you for a little bit, buddy." He said to himself, laying back down and wondering if he was giddy or going to throw up. His stomach was in knots.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 / First time dancing together – not in competition **

7:04a from Nick: Jeff, please answer me.

7:12a from Nick: Ok, so I was really stupid and clueless last night. I'm sorry. Would you just say something? Yell at me if you want to. Just say something, please?

7:26a from Nick: ISTG if you don't answer me I'm just going to show up there!

7:28a from Jeff: Don't do that. I'm not at Matt's anymore. I drove home early this morning. I'll talk to you later.

7:29a from Nick: WHAT? Ok….so what about the wedding? I thought it was here in Westerville?

7:31a from Jeff: I don't know if I'm going. Not feeling well.

7:32a from Nick: Jeff, please don't do this. Talk to me.

7:34a from Nick: If you don't want to talk to ME, then talk to Blaine, or Thad or Trent…..for God's sake, call Dean if you want to. We were STUDYING…all of us, together. At no time was I alone with Dean. I have no desire to be alone with Dean. Ever. Please, Jeff, I feel sick here!

7:40a from Jeff: I'm not angry with you, Nick. I believe you. I'm just dealing with some things right now, and I need time to sort through them. Just give me some time?

7:42a from Nick: Things? What things? And how much time?

7:45a from Jeff: I really need to sleep. I haven't been to bed yet. I almost killed myself at the wheel on the way home because I was driving tired. Please….just need to rest a bit, then we'll talk.

7:47a from Nick: Yeah….ok. I'll just sit here and wait and twiddle my thumbs wondering how you're going to decide to break up with me after being boyfriends for one damn day. Damn, Jeff, just…ok. I'll talk to you later. Please feel better soon.

"FUCK!" Nick yelled, effectively causing Thad to bolt upright in his bed and look around in panic.

"Dude! It's freakin' not even 8 a.m. on a Saturday. What the hell, man?" he mumbled, clearly still tired.

Nick had been awake all night as well, thinking about Jeff and wanting to talk, but unable to summon the courage to just call Jeff's phone in the dead of night. Thad had stumbled in, half asleep, around 3 a.m. The Warblers had watched a movie, then another, then another, much to the chagrin of the members who had an exam this morning like Trent and Dean did. Some of them weren't smart enough to decline the movie night and get some sleep. Idiots…

Nick rolled over and punched his pillow, flopping his face down in it dramatically with a groan.

"Well, I had a boyfriend for a mere 24 hours before I did something stupid. Yay me!" Nick mumbled into his pillow.

"What did he say? Dude seriously just broke up with you because Dean was here studying?" Thad asked.

"Not yet, but it doesn't sound promising. I guess I can sort of see his point. I mean, if he were hanging out with his ex, I'd be a bit jealous…maybe. Definitely. God, I'm a freaking idiot! Why the hell did I SAY that to him?!" Nick exploded.

"Ok, well, what was your alternative? Lie to him and say Dean wasn't here? Not say anything at all, which is only a lie of omission? Dude, you were upfront, and nothing bad was going on, so I don't know why in the hell you're beating yourself up over this….and I can't say I really understand why he's so upset. Are you sure he's angry at _this_?" Thad asked.

"He said he's not…but what else is there? I mean, he said he has things he needs to deal with and we'll talk later. What things? Damnit, he's turned me into a freakin' teenaged girl with all this stupid drama!" Nick spat out.

"Ok, wait…he told you he's not mad about it, but you're insisting that he is? And THIS is why you woke me up at the ass crack of dawn? To convince me that Jeff's mad at something he said he's not mad at?! DUDE, I'm gonna choke you!" Thad said, launching himself onto Nick's bed and beating the hell out of him with a pillow, showing no mercy.

Nick raised his hands to block off the assault, but buried himself under the covers as a last resort.

"UNCLE! You win, you ass, now get off of me!" Nick yelled, laughing.

"Lemme see your damn phone!" Thad said, yanking the phone off the nightstand. Quickly reading the recent texts, he hit Nick with the pillow again for good measure. "Dill-hole, for the love of God, get some sleep and wait for the boy to call you back. He's TIRED! We all say shit we don't mean, in ways that we don't mean it, when we're TIRED. Kinda like I AM NOW because some rat's ass woke me up bellowing over something that's NOT happening!" Thad yelled, then crashed back into his own bed, pulling the covers up over his head. "When I wake up I'm kicking your ass again!" he muttered, and fell back asleep. Nick, however, was still unable to do so.

* * *

"Moring sunshine, wow, you look like shit" Jeff's dad said cheerily, as Jeff sat down at the kitchen table. "When did you get in? I thought you were staying at Matt's last night?"

"I was, I did, for a little bit, but I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to be in my own bed. So I drove home." Jeff mumbled, still tired. "Did you guys eat breakfast already?"

"Uh…yeah, most people do that at breakfast time….and that was hours ago. Want some lunch?" his mom said, snarky and smirking.

"What time is it?" Jeff asked, looking at the clock and squinting his eyes. He hadn't put his contacts in and left his glasses on his nightstand.

"Almost one o'clock. I was going to give you another 30 minutes and come get you. We have to get moving for the wedding this evening. Pictures with the family will be before the wedding, at the park, while it's still light out." Mrs. Sterling said.

"I don't think I'm going…." Jeff started to say, before his mom cut him off with a shriek.

"What?! No, you ….you have to go, Jeffrey! The pictures! We all have to be there…in them! Honey, why would you stay home?" she said, suddenly a bit concerned.

"It was a long night. I'm just not feeling up to it, really." He muttered.

Caroline Sterling gave her husband a glance over Jeff's head, which was now resting on his forearms on the table. James Sterling gave her a shrug in return and mouthed the word "Nick?" to her.

"Bad night at work?" she asked Jeff.

"Huh uh…it was ok." He mumbled into his arms on the table.

"Are you feeling well?" James asked, concerned.

"I feel fine, just tired. I didn't sleep a lot."

"So….I guess if you're not going you should call Nicholas to let him know?" Caroline suggested, noting that Jeff's shoulders stiffened at Nick's name. Bingo.

"Yeah…." Was all Jeff said in return.

"Did you and Nick have an argument?" she asked softly.

"No, not really. It's hard to argue with someone who's ignoring you."

"Why would he ignore you, baby?" Caroline asked.

"He's not…I ignored him all night…his texts…his phone call." Jeff mumbled out once more.

"Jeffrey, sit up straight, please. Talk to me. Can we help?" she asked sweetly, softly.

Jeff was unable to do anything but shake his head. Tears were stuck in his throat and he felt it tighten. He was absolutely not going to break down in front of his parents. They'd ask more questions and he sure as hell didn't want to get into his thoughts about it with them. When he tried to tell Matt last night he'd nearly thrown up. Between the angst, the uncertainty and the sadness, Jeff wasn't sure what he was feeling, and trying to explain it would be an exercise in futility.

"Ok, well, if there is anything you want to discuss, anything either of us could help with, I hope you'll say so, ok?" she said, rubbing his back in slow strokes. Giving James a sad look from across the table, she went upstairs to begin getting ready.

"Jeff, I understand that things aren't always easy in relationships. Nothing is black and white. If there's something you need to discuss to straighten it out with Nick, you need to do that and not turn your back on the problem…or on Nick. It's unfair to him, and it's unfair to you." James said. "That being said, if you miss your cousin's wedding, I can pretty much guarantee a visit from the Bridezilla herself to rip you a new one, so I suggest you get your butt in gear so we can be on our way." He said before heading up the steps to change clothes.

"Shit…." Was all Jeff managed to think or say. With a deep breath, he took out his phone and stared at the last text messages to Nick. He wasn't absolutely certain he could be around Nick. The giant heap of emotions currently swirling around in his head and heart was enough to render him stupid and speechless. He wasn't sure what would come out of his mouth if he started a conversation with Nick. Perhaps he could find a way to ask Nick not to go tonight? Yeah, that wouldn't be rude at all….geeeesh, Jeff!

With a heavy heart, he knew his only option was either the straight truth, or a bald faced lie.

1:17p from Jeff: Nick, I'm not feeling well, so I'm not going to the wedding tonight. Sorry for the last minute cancellation.

1:19p from Nick: Jeff…are you sure that's the reason why? Shouldn't we talk?

1:20p from Jeff: Nothing to talk about. Just not well. I'll call you tomorrow or something. Gonna sleep this off.

1:22p from Nick: Ok. I hope you feel better then. I mean….I really do. I'm not just throwing that out there because that's what people say, Jeff. I care about you, and the thought of you being sick doesn't sit well. Get some rest. Talk to you tomorrow.

The insane urge to type "I love you" took over Nick's fingers and he had to physically put the phone down without having sent the last message. With one shaky finger he pushed "send" and it was gone. Nick closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. It was going to be a long night now. With nothing else to occupy his mind, he pulled out some reference books and began an outline on his next assigned essay that wasn't due for nearly a month. Something had to take his mind off of Jeff.

* * *

Jeff felt ill now, even if he hadn't before when he said he was. He berated himself in his head for being a coward over and over, then headed upstairs to grab his suit. An hour's drive to Westerville in a suit would be uncomfortable. He'd change at Matt's once they got there. He busied himself on his laptop until he heard the water stop running upstairs and then went up to take his own shower, throwing on sweat shorts and a t-shirt for the drive.

Settling back in the car seat, he put his ear buds in and finally slept. All too soon the car stopped and there was the horrendous chorus of aunts, cousins and Lord only knew who else welcoming everyone with squeaky, screeching voices, and throwing their arms around anyone within hugging distance. And, oh God, there was Eugenia. Please Lord, let her not talk about cow shit tonight.

* * *

"So, your boy cancelled on you for the wedding tonight?" Trent asked Nick, with raised brows.

"Yeah, he wasn't feeling well, so he stayed home." Nick said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Is that so? Because what I have here is a facebook page belonging to one Wesley Montgomery that clearly shows his sister as a bridesmaid for one Emily Sterling, now Emily Sterling Crawford….and there are quite a few shots that Jade Montgomery is tagged in….some of them along with one Jeffrey Sterling, cousin of the bride." Trent snarked.

"What?!" Nick said, turning in his seat as he barked at Trent. "Lemme see that!" he added, grabbing the laptop from Trent. As he flipped through the photos his blood pressure went a little nuts.

Trent stood there watching him flip through the pictures, and he began to think maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have shown Nick at all. His face was clearly turning more red, and man was he getting angry.

"So he lied to me? He lied just so he wouldn't have to take me with him?" Nick said, clearly hurt. Jeff didn't actually look like he was having the time of his life though. Maybe he wasn't feeling well? His smile wasn't reaching his eyes and Nick noticed as the pictures went from the family photos before the ceremony, to the crowd milling about the churchyard after the wedding, then to the candids as people arrived at the reception, that Jeff was looking less and less like himself. He was clearly unhappy, and Nick felt horrible. He knew it was probably his fault Jeff wasn't enjoying the wedding.

"Sorry, man, I just thought you'd want to know." Trent said, lifting the laptop away from Nick's knees. He strode out of the room leaving Nick alone with his thoughts. He sat at his desk thrumming his fingers on the surface wondering what he should do? Should he call Jeff on it? Play it as if he hadn't seen the pictures and see if Jeff was honest with him? Should he text Jeff now and ask him how he was feeling? Should he wait til tomorrow and ask him how the wedding went?

"Screw that!" Nick said to himself, getting up off the chair and grabbing his suit that he'd had pressed for tonight. "I'm not waiting til tomorrow for answers." He growled.

* * *

Jeff was sitting idly at the table listening to some unknown woman (who used to live next door to his grandmother and had cut his and Emily's hair as children, apparently) go on and on about how tall he'd gotten. He resisted the urge to tell her he always ate his vegetables and that's what happened. Being a smartass to an old woman wasn't the answer. He missed Nick. He'd picked up his phone half a dozen times to call him or text him, but set it back down feeling guilty. How would he reply when Nick asked him how he was feeling or where he was? He sighed, picked up his phone and walked out into the hallway where it was a little more quiet.

As Nick pulled into the parking lot of the reception hall, he felt his phone buzz, then heard the ringtone signaling it was Jeff. He debated answering it, hoping like hell Jeff wouldn't lie to him and tell him he was at home, still feeling ill. Ugh…..he swiped the phone and answered it.

"Hi" was all he said.

"Hi" was all he got back.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked, cringing.

"Um….yeah…about that. Can we talk? I mean, I can't now….I'm actually AT the reception, which sucks, because seriously…so many old people. But….I really…I don't want to get into details, but I just want to talk a bit tomorrow." Jeff said, quietly.

"No, not tomorrow. The sooner we get everything out in the open, the better." Nick said.

"I don't want to have that conversation over the phone, Nick….really, tomorrow would be…" he began before Nick cut him off.

"If I can get there, to the reception, before 8:00 pm, you have to talk to me, open and upfront, and tell me what's going on. Deal?" Nick said, slyly.

Jeff checked his watch and realized that would leave Nick about 10 minutes to get there. Even if he left now, he'd still be cutting it super close, and that's not even taking time to get dressed in his suit or anything.

"Ok, you're on. I'll see you in about 20 minutes." Jeff laughed, then disconnected the call.

"You think so, huh?" Nick said from behind him, causing Jeff to shriek and spin around like he'd been stung.

"Jesus, Nick! What the hell, man! You ….but…..wait." Jeff said, giving him the snake eye. "Where were you when I called you?"

"In the parking lot. You should tell Emily's bridesmaids not to tag you in photos at places you're not supposed to be." Nick said dryly.

"Shit" Jeff muttered, looking away. "But how…?"

"Turns out, one of her bridesmaids has a brother at Dalton. The information found its way to me."

"I'm sorry, Nick…I just…last night really freaked me out. I know it's stupid. I trust you, and I know nothing happened, but…" Jeff began.

"But?" Nick prompted. "But what? Don't say 'I know nothing happened BUT' and then stop!"

"Thinking about it…going over things in my head made me…upset…kind of confused and then, wham….things hit me that I wasn't counting on and I didn't know quite what to do, so I pretty much panicked and bolted. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." Jeff said, looking sheepish.

"Jeff…" Nick said, grabbing the blonde god before him and hugging him closely. "I beat myself up all night for what I said. I was so insensitive about it. I should have just asked Dean to leave. If the situation had been reversed, I don't know how I'd have handled it either. I understand why you were upset. It's ok, I'm sorry about everything, too."

"But I wasn't….I mean, at first, I was kind of like 'what the hell is HE doing there', but Nick, I really trust you, and I didn't allow myself down that road, past a certain point, you know? I was...it's just that…well, I started thinking and I came up with things I hadn't been…expecting." Jeff said, nervously counting the yarns in the carpet beneath his feet intently. He took a deep breath and looked up at Nick's eyes, then smiled.

"I…um…it's just that…" he began, but then heard the song that was beginning to play inside the hall. "Nick?" he said, as if to change the subject.

"Hmmm?"

"Dance with me?" he smiled, and offered his hand.

"Absolutely." Nick grinned, and took Jeff's hand, being led into the ballroom to the dance floor. "But this conversation isn't over." He whispered into Jeff's ear as he snaked an arm around his waist.

"I was rather hoping I wouldn't have to explain myself after the song, actually…" Jeff mumbled.

They danced closely, cheeks brushing against one another, and Jeff could feel Nick's eyelashes ticking his skin when he blinked. This may actually be the best feeling ever…holding the man that you love in your arms and swaying gently to classic Elvis…did it get better?

Nick was so comfortable in Jeff's arms that he barely registered the song that was playing until it was nearly halfway through. He smiled, remembering how he'd heard the song a million times at his house when he was younger. His mom used to pick him up and swing him around the room dancing to this song when he was little. It made him smile then and it made him smile just as widely now.

_Wise men say only fools rush in, _

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_

He felt Jeff's breath hitch a little and it made him smile a bit. He found it adorable that Jeff was getting sentimental over a song, but as songs went, it was pretty damn good. He settled his cheek on Jeff's shoulder and continued their swaying around the floor.

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_For I can't help falling in love with you._

As the song came to an end, Nick was reluctant to let go of Jeff. That would mean they'd have to continue their talk, and Nick wasn't sure he wanted to hear what Jeff had to say. But what did he say when the song started? That he hoped he wouldn't have to explain himself after the song was over? Did he think Nick was just going to forget, or…?

Suddenly it occurred to him that the music had changed and a faster song was pumping around the room. Some of the dancers had shed their shoes and were bopping around on the dance floor to the thumping base of hip hop music. Jeff still held Nick's hand, although they'd stepped apart a bit. Nick was replaying the words again, unsure he knew what Jeff meant…but in the back of his mind…

Jeff watched Nick's eyes to see if it clicked, and when it didn't, he felt deflated, almost cold like he had last night when Nick said Dean was there in his room. Nick didn't get it. He didn't understand how Jeff felt, he wasn't on the same page. Jeff let go of Nick's hand and headed for the nearest door. This particular door looked good, he thought, striding out onto a terrace in the darkness. God, just get me away from here, he thought. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Any minute Nick was going to come out those doors and say "listen Jeff, I like you and all, but….." and Jeff's heart really would break.

"I need…" Nick began, taking a deep breath. "Jeff, I need you to come right out and say what's on your mind. I don't want to guess. I don't want to assume. Dear God, I don't want to be wrong….you just….please just tell me….say it."

Jeff stayed where he was, staring out into the darkness of the trees behind the venue. He heard the door click closed behind him and knew Nick had shut the door so they'd have privacy. He couldn't bring himself to say the words, though. What if Nick just wasn't there…what if he didn't feel that way. What if it scared the hell out of him and he….

"Jeff….please." Nick urged.

With a deep breath, letting his head fall forward, he turned to Nick and said the words.

"I'm in love with you…..I love you, Nicky. I'm sorry if you're not there, I'll….I'll wait if you just try to forget that I said it, we can….mmphhhh!"

Nick pulled away from the kiss breathing heavy, wetness in his eyes, and staring right at Jeff with a brilliant smile on his face.

"You called me Nicky…." He grinned.

"THAT'S what you got out of all that word salad?" Jeff said, stunned.

"..and I love it. I love the sound of it coming out of your mouth, because I love YOU, Jeff….oh my God, last night, I was laying there unable to sleep or read or do anything because all I could think was that you were angry and you were going to break up with me right when I'd realized how goddamn much I loved you…" he said, breaking off to kiss Jeff again.

"You…you do?" Jeff stuttered out, a bit confused. "But I thought…I mean, I was afraid that you'd think it was too soon…that I'd lost it or something…but you do?" Jeff said, clearly unable to put a coherent sentence together.

"Yeah….yeah, you idiot….God I love you! Everything about you…this crazy blonde hair that makes me nuts, so soft…so freaking smart…..and my God, please, don't ever wear the glasses in my presence again…I just…I can't….so sexy….and these beautiful eyes, soft lips, amazing body….Jeff….everything." he said, pulling Jeff to him again. This time Jeff wasn't letting go. He pulled Nick closer and slowed their kisses down a bit, but let them warp into longer, deeper kisses that were making his toes curl.

Nick was in heaven. He was pressed tightly up against the most amazing boy he'd ever met, and that boy loved him. He was awestruck, and would have probably been staring at Jeff with his mouth agape if they weren't joined at the lips…and the chest…and the hips and… whoa Nelly…..hang on. He shuddered, knowing with certainty that Jeff was clearly as interested in their exchange of saliva as Nick was. It was quite evident.

Suddenly the door swung open and Emily was there, summoning Jeff inside for pictures, the photographer at her side, snapping away. Jeff was well aware that he didn't dare move just yet without risking offending the tender sensibilities of some of the elderly ladies seated near the open door. The photographer grinned at them and snapped a candid, Nick's head laying on Jeff's shoulder, their arms still intertwined.

"Jeff! The whole Sterling clan wants a photo with the bride and groom….come on!" she yelled.

"In a minute, Em….be right there." He answered, quite uncomfortable now.

"No, really, everyone is waiting on you…we couldn't find you!" she grinned, oblivious to his situation.

"Emily, seriously….in a minute…just…give me a minute, ok?" Jeff said, trying very hard not to grit his teeth.

"But Jeffie!" she whined.

"Emily Catherine Sterling Crawford, so help me God, if I move from this spot right here, right now, I'll not only embarrass myself, but you as well, because you'll have to explain how you REALLY got that scar above your right ear!" Jeff gritted out between clenched teeth.

"OH! You WOULDN'T!" she said, eyes wide.

"I would, so you make an excuse. I'll be in there in 5 minutes….hopefully less….and mum's the word." He said, glaring at her.

"Hmmmphh!" she glared back, grinning, and shut the doors.

"Dead puppies, Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition, Victoria's Secret catalogs, road kill, your cousin Eugenia's science project…." Nick began to chant. "Your parents having anal sex…."

"Oh my GOD, ok, ok….Stop…for the love of Christ…just….ok. I'm good. I may never get it up again, thank you very much, Duval!" he shrieked.

"Baby, I can guarantee you that won't be a problem at all….." Nick whispered in his ear before Jeff bolted for the doors and went back inside.

Nick snickered at the looks Jeff was sending him as the family stood for endless photos with the bride and groom. Cameras were passed around, cell phones grabbed, and adjustments made with tall people. Jeff just stood there grinning, his cheeks pink, staring at Nick and not the photographer. Matt stood next to Jeff holding his nephew, Aaron, on his hip and trying to keep the baby calm while they snapped endless photos.

"No…Aaron….no…nooooo…no buddy, please tell me you didn't.…..shit." Jeff heard Matt whisper.

"Problems?" Jeff said, turning slightly but still looking at the cameras.

"Uh…I think….Aaron needs to be changed, and so do I now." Matt said, exasperated. "Ok, uh…we're done here. Aaron and I need a change of clothes…" he laughed, and ducked out the back row. The family dispersed and Nick caught Jeff's eye as he laughed at Matt heading for the door, a large wet spot on his jacket. He still had Aaron on his hip and his sister I law, Jamie, was following behind. The boys stood there grinning and Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, pulling it to his lips with a grin, kissing his knuckles and motioning with his head to the doors leading out to the parking lot.

"Air?" was all he said.

"Absolutely." Jeff replied. "You parked close by?"

"As far away into a dark corner as I could get." Nick smirked.

"Let's blow this popsicle stand…" Jeff laughed.

As they stepped into the hallway, a bedraggled Ben came in through the doors on the back side of the venue.

"Hey Ben…you look….dude, you ok? You sick?" Jeff asked.

"Not physically…" he mumbled out.

"Oooookaaaaay…" Jeff said, as Ben started to walk by them.

"Matt inside? I need to talk to him. Last night….some things…..I'm not sure…." He spluttered out, unable to finish a sentence, and unsure of what he was going to say anyway.

A little bulb went off in Jeff's head and he squeezed Nick's hand a bit.

"No, actually, I just saw Matt leave with some dude….if I'm not mistaken, clothes were being removed by both parties on the way out the door, if you know what I mean!" Jeff said with a wink in Ben's direction.

"He…wait…what? Matt…left…with someone?"

"With some pretty cute person of the male variety….I'd hold that guy all night, given the chance." Nick said. "There were wet spots in awkward places…they kind of had to leave." He said quietly, stage whispering.

"Seriously, you just missed him…he's probably still in the lot." Jeff said, pointing out to the rows of cars outside the glass doors. Ben made a bee line for the doors and Nick was pretty sure he could have ripped one of them off the hinges at that moment.

They followed at a distance, watching to see what was going to happen.

It couldn't have happened any better; couldn't have fallen in to place any more perfectly if they'd planned it out. Jamie had climbed into the back seat of the car and laid Aaron on the seat to change him and switch his outfit. Having done that, she turned and took a tub of baby wipes to Ben's jacket and shirt. The jacket was removed, and he had it flung over his shoulder, and was standing idly by, waiting on Jamie to finish fussing over his shirt while she remained with one hand on Aaron so he didn't roll off the seat. The scene was hilarious, and if one didn't know what was going on, it looked like Matt was standing with his midsection, crotch first, in the back door of the car with someone clearly gesturing wildly with one hand near his….well, it was perfect.

"So CLEARLY I was mistaken yesterday in what I thought we were discussing!" Ben growled out as he approached the car in the dark parking lot. Matt froze.

"Ben….what..?" was all Matt got out before Ben was on a rampage.

"I mean, I went home, confused and upset and replayed everything in my mind, unsure where we stood, and thinking that we were, at the very least, good friends, and then I try to call you today and you don't answer. I show up at your house and you're not there. And now….NOW, I get here and you're screwing around in the parking lot, half undressed with someone else. My God, Matt, how obtuse are you!?" He yelled, clearly uncaring if anyone heard him. "I mean, the only thing left yesterday was to just come right out and scream in your face that I love you, you ass, and now…I get here…and you're….and …" he said, tears now streaming down his face. He turned to walk away and Matt quickly caught up to him, grabbing his arm.

Ben was clearly upset, angry and shaking. He tried valiantly to jerk away from Matt's arm, to no avail.

"BEN! Damn it, you don't get to yell at me and stomp away like that after you say….you said…..that!" Matt yelled back at him.

"Yeah, well, I changed my mind!" Ben said, clearly hurt and just wanting to leave. "You can go right back to whatever you were doing before I interrupted!" he said fiercely, jerking his arm free and striding off.

"Changing diapers?" Matt said softly. Ben stopped, but didn't turn around. He just stood there, uncertain.

Matt walked over to him and put his arms around him from behind, leaning his head on Ben's shoulder. "Don't go." He whispered.

Ben still hadn't turned around. He wasn't sure what to feel, what to say, what to do now that he'd blurted out his feelings in anger. Was that how he felt? Really? Oh hell, he'd known it for so long now. Trying to take it back was stupid.

"Changing diapers?" Ben said softly.

"Yeah….Aaron…I was holding him and….we both ended up a mess. The diaper must have come loose and….well, yeah." Matt said. Ben turned and looked back at the car Matt had been standing by.

"Hi Ben! Good to see you." Jamie called out. Ben was mortified and rested his head on Matt's shoulder.

"Oh God….." he said, laughing.

"Yeah….you moron. How in the world could you possibly think that I'd be with anyone else. It's you, you dummy. It's been you…for so long." He said, looking into Ben's eyes and grinning. He put his hands on Ben's face and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you, too." Matt said, still grinning. Ben needed no more encouragement. He licked his bottom lip and inched up on his toes to claim Matt's mouth in a sweet kiss. When he pulled back he found Matt's nephew standing not far away with his boyfriend. Things must have been worked out, and that made him happy. The two gave each other a high five and headed back toward Nick's car like giggling school girls.

"I'm not finished with you, Jeff!" Ben called in mock anger.

"Nick got the darkest spot in the parking lot. For now, you're finished with me! You can yell at me tomorrow!" Jeff laughed, heading toward the car with a grinning Nick.

**A/N I just want to say thanks to everyone who is reading this story...the follows and favorites and all that good stuff. Your reviews make my day, believe me. I'm always interested in what you have to say. I appreciate you taking the time to fill your day with my word vomit :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - it's seriously been too long since I wrote for this story. I hope an extra long chapter with some smut can make up for it? :) **

**Part 7 – First Time….maybe**

It was, indeed, a dark corner of the parking lot. The backseat was much more comfortable than the front, especially since they didn't have to maneuver around the stick shift…well, the one attached to the car anyway.

"Too…many…layers…" Nick panted.

"..shirt's too thin…had to wear an undershirt or you could…._oh Jesus….please…yes_….see right through it….God, your hands, Nicky…._oh shit! Please_…." Jeff whined when Nick ground his hips down onto his boyfriend's.

Things were moving right along, hands grabbing, touching, slipping over places they'd never been. Both boys were out of breath and panting, trying to connect lips, but missing in their hurry to shed layers.

"Jeff….maybe we should…._ohbabyplease_…." Nick squeaked out, sweat rolling down his face and chest. "…should um…I just thought…Jeffy…baby please…wait….slow down. I'm so so close to embarrassing myself here…babe please." He panted out, not wanting Jeff to stop, but not wanting their first time to occur in the backseat of his car. Jeff was amazing and beautiful and he loved him….and the backseat wasn't where their first time would happen. Not if he had a say in it.

Jeff eased off a bit, his hips wanting to thrust up so much, but he didn't want to make Nick uncomfortable by pushing too far or too quickly. Maybe Nick wasn't ready? But Oh LORD he sure felt ready!

Jeff's head fell back to the seat and he was forcing himself to breathe deeply and calm down a bit. Nick was still straddling his hips, but he'd pulled back and was looking down at Jeff with so much affection that Jeff was momentarily entranced.

"God you're beautiful…stunning really." Nick said quietly, almost whispering. Jeff, still breathing somewhat heavily, blushed and gave a shake of his head, which Nick almost missed. "No, don't you shake your head at me. You're amazing, Jeff. I don't…I don't want us to…not here, Jeff. Not like this. Please don't think I don't want you, because holyfuckinghell, baby, I do. I really, really do, but I refuse to…um….we can't….not in the backseat. You deserve more.

Jeff bit his lip and grinned at Nick, unsure of what he should say to that. He'd had boyfriends before, and not one of them had ever treated him with such care and respect. In fact, it was just the opposite. They didn't much care where things happened or what went down, and a couple were even quite pushy about it, going so far as to taunt and tease Jeff for not wanting to 'give it up', as they so eloquently phrased it, in the most odd places. But not Nick…not his Nicky. Nick treated him like he was special…like he was worth something…everything.

"…'kay….backing off…cooling down. Sorry, got a bit carried away. I suggest you start eating 3 times as much junk food and laying around all day doing nothing so your body isn't so freaking hot, and then I won't want to suck my initials into your chest right there above your right nipple where you…" Jeff began, but Nick had heard enough and dove back in to connect their lips again.

Within minutes, Jeff's phone in his pocket buzzed and Nick groaned loudly, thoroughly pleased with its placement between them. Jeff groaned in frustration. He grabbed the offensive culprit and noted that he had a text from Matt.

12:21a from UMatt: Ned afaf vor plesssssssssss ltdugout

"What do you make of this?" Jeff said, turning the phone for Nick to see. Nick glanced at the message, then shrugged.

"Butt texting?" Nick suggested. So they ignored it and went back to making out. A few minutes later, the phone buzzed again.

12:27a from UMatt: Nooootc oming hoe

"Seriously, what the actual fuck?" Jeff said, showing Nick the second message. He was done with being interrupted and just called Matt.

"hmmmmph?" was all he got in answer.

"Dude, what's with the butt texts?" Jeff said, a little more snarky than normal.

"Need favor…mmphhhh…._ohGodyesssssss_….."

"Uh…Uncle Matt?" Jeff questioned.

"….Ohhhhhhhhh…please…yes… wait…wait….Jeffrey….._mmmmmmm_"

"Uncle Matt, I love you dearly, and you're my favorite uncle and everything, but I'm feeling like this conversation may leave me needing therapy or something." Jeff said, pretty sure what was going on at the other end of the line.

"…minute….Ben….one sec…Jeff….dog….please…let him out…won't be home tonight….please? _ohholyfuckinggodyesssssss!"_

"Lots and lots of therapy. Should have stuck to the text messaging. Noted for next time. Use protection, Ben!" Jeff yelled and disconnected. Only hearing one side of the conversation, Nick was a bit confused.

"Well?" Nick prompted.

"Uh…Matt's a little 'busy'…or perhaps 'gettin' busy' and he wants me to let Rufus out since he's not coming home tonight apparently." Jeff answered. Nick's heart was still pounding and he had sat up almost completely to disengage from Jeff and catch his breath.

"Ok…so, you need a ride to his place, or..?" Nick asked.

"Shit, I don't have my car here! Yeah, if you don't mind? I'll text mom and let her know what's going on. Can you bring me back here after?"

"I can…" Nick started to say, bashfully, "or, um…we could just hang out at Matt's tonight and I could take you home tomorrow?" he said, blushing so much it was clearly apparent even in the dark car.

Jeff didn't need to be asked twice, sending his mom a text that he'd be staying the night at Matt's place. He made a note to say 'at Matt's' and not 'with Matt' so he didn't feel guilty about lying to his mom. He was clearly only stretching the truth a bit, right?

The short drive to Matt's house was a blessing and a curse. Jeff wanted time to work out all of the night's possibilities in his head before they got to Matt's place, but the more time he had to think, the more he started to freak out. He'd have all night alone with Nick…without a roommate to walk in unannounced…without someone right next door on the other side of the wall…without Matt to monitor what was going on. But at the same time, _oh my God_, they'd be alone all night! He had Nick all to himself, all night, all alone. Before he knew it, they were pulling up in front of Matt's house and Nick had shut the car off.

"You look terrified, Jeff. I promise not to eat you…I'm not the big bad wolf or anything. I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable?" Nick said, looking a bit down.

"No! No, I don't…please don't go. It's just that…I'm…uh…I'm kinda nervous, Nicky. But let's…let's just go in, ok?"

"Jeff, look at me." Nick said, staring into Jeff's eyes. "I have no expectations for tonight. I'm not pushing for anything at all to happen. If you want to watch a movie and play Scrabble, I'm cool with that. If you want to go to sleep in your room and I'll take the sofa, I'm totally cool with that, too, ok? Please just…I mean, 'cause you look like you're going to throw up!" he grinned.

"What?! No, I'm not, I'm just….ok, yeah. Let's just…we can just go inside." Jeff stuttered out, unable to form a complete sentence.

Jeff let them in and walked over to the basement door letting Rufus out, and he immediately ran to the back door. Jeff slid it open and the dog bolted outside.

"I guess it's a good thing we came right over, huh?" he snickered.

"It's a good thing Matt's brain was still functioning enough to think of the poor thing!" Nick laughed. "'cause seriously, I don't know if I'd remember the dog if you and I were—" he said, stopping mid- sentence, realizing what he'd almost said. Glancing up at Jeff sheepishly, he cleared his throat and just said "Uh…yeah."

They settled on watching a movie, but about half an hour in, Jeff yawned loudly and he could barely keep his eyes open. The lack of good sleep the night before was starting to catch up to him and he was getting sleepy.

"Tired…" he said, almost nodding off.

"Oh…um…ok. You can go on up if you want and I'll uh….I'll just…on the sofa, here. Ok?" Nick smiled at him, and oh God that smile. It DID things to Jeff. His heart sped up and his skin felt like it had electric running through it. He smiled back, unsure of what to say. He didn't want to make an ass of himself.

"Nicky…I'm not making you sleep on the sofa tonight. Nothing at all has to happen if you're not ready for it…if _we're_ not ready for it. But I'll be damned if I'm not taking every opportunity laid in my lap to snuggle my freaking hot ass boyfriend all night long in a big, comfy bed when nobody's around to tell me I shouldn't or I can't. Capice?" Jeff smiled, lighting up the room.

He stood, grabbing Nick's hand and looked him in the eye, making sure it was ok with Nick…that it's what Nick wanted and was ok with. When he saw the grin and the twinkle in Nick's eyes, he led the way up the steps to the guest room, which Matt just called "Jeff's room" now after he'd spent so much time there that summer.

Inside the room, the atmosphere was charged to say the very least. The boys hadn't thought it all the way through. They had no clothes to change into, and they were wearing dress clothing from the wedding, so they couldn't just sleep in their clothing.

"You can use the bathroom first if you want?" Jeff offered. Nick nodded and went out of the room, across the hall, and he shut the door. Jeff was instantly on alert. What if Nick DID want to do anything tonight? He had NOTHING with him…nothing. Would it be absolutely wrong of him to snoop in Matt's drawers? Should he do that now, just in case, or should he wait and see if they even needed…stuff. But he didn't want to get in the middle of things and then have to stop and go searching, and God forbid he couldn't find any condoms or lube or…

"Jeff?" Nick said, and Jeff jumped a foot.

"Hmmm?" he squeaked, jerking around to see Nick in the doorway, leaning on the doorjamb.

"Your turn….the bathroom?" he supplied when Jeff stared at him blankly.

"OH! Oh..yeah. Ok. Be right back."

Jeff shuffled past him into the hallway, noting that Nick was still wearing his dress shirt and pants, but had his shoes in his hand and his jacket thrown over his arm. Was he going to sleep like THAT? Oh God, he felt ill. He should have thought this through more thoroughly.

Closing the bathroom door, he leaned on the sink and took a few deep breaths, looking at himself in the mirror. Bathroom. Vanity. Drawers. Oh please God. He slid the first drawer open and found his contact solution, and on it was a small post it note that read: _wrong drawer, doofus! _Confused, he continued to search the drawer but found nothing helpful. He moved down to the next drawer, finding a couple of combs, Matt's hair clippers and all of their attachments, as well as a box of bandages, but nothing he would consider 'useful' for his night with Nick. As he was closing the drawer, he noticed another post it on the box of Band-Aids: _not even close, bub! _ Now he was just getting irritated. He did a quick search in the cabinet beneath the sink, but found nothing. He felt sick. Taking a deep breath, he brushed his teeth and noticed that another toothbrush was in the holder where his usually sat…a green one. His was blue. Matt's was red. The box to the new toothbrush was in the trashcan with a post it stuck to it: _you can thank me later_. Shaking his head, he headed back into the spare room and found Nick under the covers already, sitting up against the headboard watching him. The light was dim, and the shadows playing across Nick's chest were wicked. He wanted to touch. Now.

Jeff immediately faltered, but caught himself and mentally chastised his inner Jeff, swearing not to drool. Nick looked absolutely delectable. Oh God…..

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed his shoes and flung them over towards the corner of the room. It dawned on him, then, that he'd have to fully undress in front of Nick. It wasn't as if they'd never seen each other undressed….well, sort of. They'd been swimming plenty of times this summer, and Jeff had stayed in Nick's room that other night when Sofi and his mom had showed up….. Oh God, don't even THINK about that now, Jeff…..not to mention the time Nick had mooned him!

He took a deep breath and began unbuttoning his shirt, and nearly jumped off the bed when Nick asked him if he was ok.

"Hmmm? Good...yeah…I'm fine. You?" he said, a little too much pep for almost 2 a.m.

"..m'kay…"Nick said, turning a bit away and laying down farther on his pillow. Clearly Jeff was a wreck, and if his actions were any indication, he was nowhere near ready to take further steps in their relationship. Nick was a little hurt that Jeff was so jumpy. Certainly not because he planned on doing anything that night, but because he wondered why Jeff was so jumpy at all. It was Nick…not some stranger. Geez, they'd slept in the same bed before. He resisted the urge to pout and just snuggled in.

Jeff removed his shirt, then his undershirt, then his pants and socks and quickly slid under the covers. He felt like he was a mile from Nick, and it was unsettling. Reaching over to set his glasses on the nightstand, he recalled the first note: _wrong drawer, doofus!_ Taking a deep breath, he slid the drawer to the night stand open and nearly burst out laughing, unsure if it was because of the note or the relief at what he found in the drawer itself. Instead he snorted. Snorted. _Oh my God…._

"Did you just snort?" Nick teased him. In his jumpy state, Jeff slammed the drawer shut and spun to look at Nick, wide eyed.

"Uh…no. No…I…almost sneezed and…uh…" He spluttered out.

"Jeff?" Nick said, giving him the "I know you're lying" look. He pounced on Jeff and grabbed for the drawer, Jeff immediately falling into a panic and fighting to keep him away from the offensive drawer. After a few minutes, Nick let Jeff believe he'd won and started to roll back to his own side, only to fling himself over Jeff and open the drawer, much to Jeff's chagrin. Inside, atop a new box of condoms and a tube of lube was a note: _Boys, eventually you will need these. You WILL use them, always, or as long as there is a possibility of ANYONE else in the picture. Be safe, be careful, be respectful of each other, and if I happen to be home, be quiet! J Love you both. M _

Jeff was unsure if he should be mortified or laughing. Then Nick snorted. Both of them fell into fits of laughter, holding their stomachs and thanking the stars that Matt wasn't home. He'd think they'd lost their minds. It seemed that a huge weight had been lifted from the room…like a breath of fresh air had swept in and taken all the anxiety away. IF anything happened, they were prepared. It didn't have to. It didn't need to. But if it did, they were ok. They settled into a wrestling / tickling match and laughed until they were out of breath, sprawled on the bed in every direction, chests heaving.

"You have the greatest uncle of all time." Nick finally said.

"He's pretty awesome, isn't he?" Jeff answered, grinning.

"The best."

"Tired now?" Jeff asked.

"So tired."

"Snuggle?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, babe." Nick smiled at Jeff, pulling his boyfriend against his chest and hooking his chin on Jeff's shoulder.

"You know what's the best part?"

"Hmmmm?"

"I get to turn my head, look this gorgeous guy in the eyes and say 'goodnight, I love you' to him." Jeff said, the cutest cheesy smile on his face as he blushed.

"Should I be jealous of this guy, Jeffrey?!" Nick demanded, trying not to laugh.

"You should. He's beautiful…handsome, smart, the kindest person I know, and his body is so fine…so fine, baby…" Jeff smirked.

"Yeah, well, fine. But if you get tired of him, remember that I love you." Nick grinned, kissing Jeff on the nose.

"Never let me forget." Jeff whispered, and reached to turn the light off.

"'Night, baby." Nick whispered back, and leaned in to kiss Jeff's lips.

Nick's breathing had evened out, and Jeff was fairly certain he'd fallen asleep. Jeff's body was so tired that he could barely move, but his mind refused to shut off. The events of the weekend whirled in his mind. Finding out Dean was at Nick's, realizing that what he was feeling wasn't jealousy, but so much more. Nick surprising him at the wedding. Matt and Ben finally getting their heads out of their asses. And now…here he was, lying in bed with the most amazing boy, and not taking advantage of their alone time.

But he was nervous…oh God, so nervous. It's not as if it would be his first time having sex. He'd been there and done that, not a lot…but he wasn't sure if Nick had, or if he'd have a preference for how things went down. It wasn't something that had ever come up in conversation, really. Jeff had never bottomed and he wasn't sure how Nick felt about it, or if he even cared in the big scheme of things. But it was something to make him nervous, and never let it be said that Jeff Sterling didn't latch right on to anything that could scramble his brain! Laying there next to his boyfriend, he felt like a coward. He wanted Nick so badly. They had the perfect opportunity, and he was afraid to make a move or even SAY anything, for that matter. This is the boy he loved, the one he should be able to say anything to, right? So why was he so uptight?

"Because you're a wuss, Sterling." He muttered to himself quietly.

"You're not a wuss, but I can tell by the way your heart is racing that you're nervous about something." Nick said, making Jeff gasp and jolt up, nearly head butting Nick in the process.

"Shit Nick!" he wheezed out, clutching at his chest. "I thought you were sleeping, man!"

"Clearly, and so you were talking to yourself instead of me. I'm hurt." He chuckled, feigning heartbreak and upset. "Talk to me, Jeff, please? I don't mind telling you that it's kind of freaking me out that you're so obviously upset by something, yet you haven't discussed it with me."

Jeff wiggled a bit and settled so that he was facing Nick instead of having his back to Nick's chest. If he was going to talk to Nick, he needed to see his face…read his expressions.

"I guess it's just not your everyday conversation, Nicky." Jeff said, blushing.

"Ok, so…what? You want to not discuss it, or…? You want me to not look at you while you talk?" Nick grinned.

"I hate you." Jeff smirked.

"You love me. And I love you…an awful lot, so I'm hoping you'll tell me what's on your mind, babe? Are you breaking up with me? Or considering breaking up with me? 'Cause unless it's that, everything else is do-able. We can handle anything else, ok?" Nick said, reaching up to brush his fingers across Jeff's cheek with a huge smile. "Relax."

Jeff was anything but relaxed. In fact, he was a basket case. His nerves were shot and he was beginning to fidget. Instead he slid off the side of the bed and began to pace around the room avoiding eye contact with Nick at all costs. Not looking seemed to be helping, because his mouth suddenly had a mind of it's own.

"I love you, you know that, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah…yeah, Jeff. What's going on? Has something happened?"

"No, that's the problem." Jeff huffed with a half laugh. "Nothing has happened because I'm a wuss!" he griped.

"What? Wait… is this about sex? Because if it is-" Nick began.

"YES! What the hell else would it be? Can you see me here, stressing out? I want to touch you so badly, Nick, that my brain isn't firing on all cylinders! My heart is pounding and I've been rock hard since we walked through that bedroom door tonight! I'm a mess man, and all I want is to talk about it, but I can't because….well, because I'm a mess! It's you, Nick. It's important! It's not some one night stand that I'll never see again, or someone whose feelings really don't mean a whole helluva lot to me…NOT that I do those things. Oh my God, I need to stop talking!" he wailed, and headed for the bedroom door. Nick bolted out of the bed to stop him.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're not running away from me!" Nick laughed. Jeff grimaced. "Come here, sit down, and talk to me, please?" Nick said, leading Jeff back to the side of the bed. They both sat. "Ok, now look at me, baby." He said, softly, grabbing for Jeff's hand again. "Let me tell you what I think, ok?"

Jeff was unable to do anything but stare at his feet and nod.

"First of all, I want to know what your heart is thinking, not what your head is saying. Secondly, I want to touch you just as badly, but I'm just as nervous…and scared." Nick admitted. Jeff turned to finally look him in the eye. "I've um…I've never… I mean, I have, but…" Nick stuttered out. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Jeff, I've only had sex once before. It wasn't pretty, it wasn't fun, it wasn't sexy, and it sure as hell wasn't comfortable or pleasurable. I know it's supposed to be, but it was my first time, and I think it was his too, and we just…we didn't go about it right. There was no conversation beforehand, there was no communication during, which made it really awkward, because um…well, it wasn't pleasant, ok?" Nick admitted, his eyes downcast now. "I haven't trusted anyone enough to even consider trying it again…until now. Until you. So if you want to, we can try sometime, and if you're not ready for that, we don't have to. Believe me, I'm still nervous as hell about it, Jeff. But I want you to know that I want to. I really do…with you. Because it's you, baby, and it can't possibly be anything less than amazing with you." He said with all the love in the world. Jeff's response was absolutely not what he was expecting though.

"OH GOD! Don't say that!" he wailed, hopping off the bed again, and throwing his hands in the air. "Nothing like setting the bar a bit high, eh, Nicky?!" he said, clearly still a bit uptight. Nick just stared at him, not saying a word, and then giggled. Jeff shot him a look that clearly said he thought he'd lost his mind. "Seriously, now you're laughing at me?" he said, a snarky grin on his face.

"Jeff…come here. Sit down. Let's go over things, ok?" Nick cajoled, and Jeff complied. "Do you trust me?" Nick asked.

"You know I do."

"No, I don't know. The way you're acting now makes me think that there's something you're uncertain of, and if that's me, it's ok. You can tell me."

"Nicky, I trust you, I really do. More than you know." Jeff said.

"Ok, then tell me the absolute truth, ok? If you weren't so freaked out, do you think you'd want to have sex with me?"

"Oh my God, Nick, yes! How can you even ask that?!"

"Um…" Nick said, giving Jeff the raised eyebrow and an incredulous look. Then he grinned.

"Ok, ok, I'm a spaz, I get it. But yeah…Nicky, yes. It seems the logical next step, and that's not the ONLY reason. I just…God you're so amazing and I want to really be on that level with you…if you want that too. Do you?" Jeff asked, suddenly unsure.

"Yeah..yes, Jeff. I do want that. When we're ready. I don't know when that'll be. I don't know how to tell when…if you…when you…I mean, I can _tell _when you want me, but I don't know how far to go with that, you know? I'm going to wait for verbal cues from you, as well as physical cues, ok? Just don't tease me, and remember that I'm a 17 year old guy, and you can't mix signals!" he chuckled.

"Fair enough." Jeff smiled back.

"Good, now come back to bed. I'm not done snuggling you."

Jeff lay down facing Nick this time and brought their hands together between them.

"Ok, so tell me, where were these nerves in the car tonight?" Nick asked.

"I dunno, I was…it was…it all happened so fast and I didn't have time to think. As long as I don't think about it, I don't have time to freak out, right? Just know that it's not that I don't want to, it's that I'm overthinking it…100%." He smiled at his boyfriend and received a heart stopping smile in return. Leaning in, they kissed for a few minutes before Nick shifted next to him, arranging his limbs and then he snickered.

"You're still hard as a rock, aren't you?"

"I hate you again." Jeff replied, but without any heat behind his words.

"You love me…and I love you. And I want to touch you like nothing I've ever wanted in my life before."

"So what's stopping you?" Jeff whispered, reaching for Nick's hand and sliding it over his hardness.

"What's stopping me? Hmmm….let's talk about my nerves again, and how I'm terrified that I'm going too fast or going to turn you off completely by doing something you don't like?"

"I don't see that EVER happening, Nicky. In fact, if you don't move your hand, like right now, I'm going to die right here in this bed."

Clearly he didn't have to ask Nick twice, and before long, they were lip locked once again and hands were in all kinds of fun places. Lips weren't far behind their hands. Their bodies were tangled around each other and their mouths were hungry for every inch of skin they could find. Nick's leg was slotted between Jeff's thighs and the friction was heavenly. Jeff's moans were making Nick crazy and all he wanted to do was be inside his boyfriend. Now. The way Jeff was moving and grasping his hips made him wonder what would happen right now if…if he just…sort of….

"_OhfuckyesNicky_!" Jeff whimpered out as Nick slid a finger down over his ass and pulled it back up between Jeff's adorably round cheeks. He rested for a brief second around the puckered hole and Jeff's back stiffened before he let out a moan that nearly made Nick's eyes roll back in his head.

"Want you, baby…let me love you tonight?" Nick whispered at Jeff's ear.

"'K…yes…" Jeff breathed out. "…please…."

Nick wasted no time, but slid himself over to rest on his knees between Jeff's thighs. Raising Jeff's right leg, he slid the briefs down and over his leg, releasing his foot and then working them off the other side as well before flipping them to the floor. Before they ever hit the carpet, Jeff's fingers were working their way under the band of Nick's briefs and slipping them down as far as he could make them go. Nick shimmied out of his own undies and flipped them to the floor as well.

"Be still my heart…I didn't think you could get any more fantastic, but I'll be the first to admit I was wrong, Jeff. Wow….." Nick said, mouth agape and eyes boring into his boyfriend's, watching his reaction. Jeff blushed considerably and rolled his eyes.

"Um…do with me as you will, I guess." Jeff said, clearly embarrassed by Nick's words.

"I…Jeff, I'm serious, if at any time you want me to stop, if you're not ready, or if something doesn't feel right, I'm begging you to tell me, ok? I don't want everything after tonight to be a 'what if that happens again' situation. I want you to feel good about this, and if that means stopping, then I can do that. It might kill me, but I'll do it." Nick grinned, leaning over his boyfriend, kissing him softly.

"You're so eloquent, Nicky." Jeff giggled. Nick shook his head at him and snickered, leaning in to kiss him again and feeling the friction as they rubbed against one another.

"Do you…um…want me to…uh…with the lube, or did you want to do that part yourself or…did you want to…_ohshit_!" Nick stumbled over his words, finally giving up when Jeff's fist closed around him.

"I want you to do it…and I want to feel you inside me the first time…if you're ok with that?" Jeff said, shyly.

"Oh God, yes…please let me…" Nick trailed off, watching Jeff's leg fall to the side as he bit his bottom lip with the slightest of wicked grins. "Jesus, Jeffie, you're quite possibly the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen in my life, and tonight, you're all mine. How in the world did I get so lucky?"

Jeff pulled him down for another mind bending kiss as they slotted their legs together once again and rocked back and forth enjoying the sensations and the sounds. Nick sat up slowly and reached for the drawer, grabbing the lube and the box of condoms out to set them on the nightstand.

Eyeing every inch of Jeff's body, he popped the top on the lube and dribbled a bit down over Jeff's shaft, watching it run down between his cheeks as he jolted from the coolness. Slowly, Nick drug a finger down and played in the cool gel for a minute, warming it with his fingers and then slipping one finger between Jeff's perky cheeks. Finding his target, he slid his finger over the spot once…twice…and again, watching Jeff's face for any sign of hesitation or discomfort.

"You ok with this still?"

"More than ok, Nicky, just do it…slowly please." Jeff said, his shy smile in place again.

With a nod, Nick slipped the tip of his finger inside Jeff and watched Jeff's head fall back to the pillow, eyes closing as if in slow motion. He dribbled a bit more lube on his fingers and pushed in a bit further, not seeing any negative change in Jeff's facial expression. On the contrary, he looked blissed out and was squirming madly now, begging Nick for another finger. Nick complied, and soon Jeff was begging for another.

"Nicky…now…I'm good, really. Any more fingers and you'll be able to crawl inside. Please…" Jeff whined.

"I just don't want to hurt you, babe." Nick said, apprehension on his face.

"Just go slow, for both of us, at first, and we'll be fine. I need you inside me, the sooner the better." He begged. With a nod, Nick removed his fingers and destroyed the box of condoms trying to get it open quickly. Finally pulling one out of the pack, Jeff took it from him and held it up, saying "let me?" which was Nick's undoing. While Jeff was rolling the condom on for him, Nick was visibly shaking and Jeff was over the moon with the fact that he'd brought Nick to this point. "Need you, Nicky." He said softly.

Nick lined up at his puckered hole and nudged in slowly, Jeff arching his back and moaning, but asking for more. Slowly, Nick continued to edge in, seating himself finally against Jeff's balls and hoping against all hope that Jeff wasn't hurting.

"Ok, baby?" he asked, hesitant.

"Good, I'm good, just rather 'full' I think. Who'd have thought you'd pack that much in those tight jeans, Nicky?" he grinned. Nick's heart swelled. Seriously, what guy didn't enjoy a compliment on his package?

"s'all yours now…" he trailed off, needing to move more than anything. Leaning down, he kissed Jeff's lips and inched out a little bit. The moan leaving Jeff's mouth was obscene and Nick was in heaven.

"More, Nicky…move please. Move…" Jeff asked. He didn't have to ask again. Steady strokes, lingering kisses and loving words passed between them, both savoring this first time together as it should be. It wasn't too long before Jeff's toes began to twitch and Nick smiled at him, knowingly. He stroked his fingers down the back of Jeff's leg, getting a whine in response and the toes curling even more. "Nicky, I'm close. Are you…uh…."

"Yeah…not long now." Nick responded, picking up the pace, hips snapping toward Jeff at a quicker pace.

"Will you…would you touch me, Nicky?" Jeff begged, and Nick almost didn't hear him it was so soft. He reached down, grasping Jeff's cock and started pumping him in time with his own thrusts, watching Jeff fall apart in his hands.

"God you're beautiful like this." Nick breathed out. "Look at you, gorgeous….look at you taking it like a champ. Come for me, Jeff." He said, snapping his hips forward hard and quick, feeling the coil in his own belly ramping up quickly.

"More Nicky….more….make me yours." He groaned out, spurting over Nick's fist and his own belly in warm, white threads, shuddering. Nick wasn't but 30 seconds behind him, groaning his own release and feeling every muscle in his body tense and his limbs tremble. He was pretty sure his eyes were rolling back in his skull when Jeff wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and pulled him down on top of him.

"See….I told you….amazing." Nick mumbled, his face still buried in Jeff's neck. Jeff grinned and held him tighter, showering more kisses into Nick's hair and around his face. Their breathing had finally evened out and Nick slid off to Jeff's side somewhat, but they were still wrapped around each other, not wanting to let go even the slightest bit. "Loved watching you fall apart. Loved it even more that I could be the reason."

"It was sort of perfect, wasn't it?" Jeff smiled into his words. "I think I might want to do that again sometime. How 'bout you?" he joked.

"Oddly, as tired as I was an hour ago, I feel like I could run a marathon now. You just give me a nudge when you're ready for round two." Nick said, grinning wickedly at Jeff.

"You're on, Duval…" Jeff laughed, smacking Nick's ass and rolling them over to pin his boyfriend to the bed.

The night was long, and they did little sleeping, both enjoying just being together and getting to know each others' bodies better. Finally, when the sun was coming through the blinds, they both collapsed on the bed, needing sleep.

Matt arrived home around noon, but there was no sign of Nick or Jeff. The house was quiet and Rufus wasn't out. Perhaps they'd gone home and not stayed? He headed upstairs to shower and change his clothes since Ben would be coming over soon for brunch. He'd thought to include the boys since it was them that finally made the two admit their feelings. His night with Matt was one to remember always, and if he had his way, it would be one they'd relive frequently….maybe even their wedding night as well? When you loved someone as much, and for as long as he'd loved Ben, there was no reason to wait to be together forever. He was looking forward to sharing everything with Ben, and hoped that his nephew would find the same happiness…if he hadn't already.

At the top of the steps he realized Jeff's door was slightly ajar, and he knocked quietly, but got no response. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw the boys on the rumpled bed…scratch that, the bed was destroyed, sheets and comforter everywhere, pillows on the floor next to…hmmm, condom wrapper. He grinned to himself, casting a glance around the rest of the room. Multiple dress shoes, socks, condom wrapper, towel, tissues, suit jacket, dress shirt, condom wrapper, I seriously don't want to know why THAT particular thing is in the room now, lube bottle mostly empty, condom wrapper. Holy mother of God, four times? "Oh, to be 17 again." He said quietly to himself. He was glad they'd been safe, though, even if they did have quite the mess to straighten up in the room. He hadn't found a note or anything downstairs, so he hoped neither boy had to be up and gone for anything this morning. Sighing, he pulled the door shut and left them to sleep.

Nick woke around 1:30 pm feeling as if he'd been hit by a truck. Apparently the truck had backed up and gone in for another try as well. His entire body ached. Opening his eyes, he saw Jeff laying next to him, his arm slung over Nick's waist and his ankle crossed over Nick's as well. He watched him sleep for a bit, loving the way Jeff's features were so soft and beautiful in sleep.

"I can feel you watching me." Jeff said, and Nick giggled a little.

"You're the hottest thing in the room. My eyes were drawn." Nick laughed. "If I beg you not to get dressed today can we just stay here in bed and not move? I'm pretty sure I'm broken…or at least damaged all over, if the soreness is anything to go by."

"What do you mean sore, why would- Oh _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_!" Jeff said, turning to Nick and realizing how stiff and sore he was as well.

"I hardly think the deities are going to be on your side after all the f-" Nick began, but Jeff cut him off.

"OK, OK, I get it. This is your fault, Nick. Seriously, if you had a little pencil dick, I wouldn't feel like this!"

Nick smirked and then replied, "so exactly whose fault is it that I feel like I've been impaled by a lava lamp then?!" They both gave each other serious looks before falling into fits of laughter. Touching and tickling ensued, and before long they were making out on the bed again.

"Love you, Nicky. Thank you…for last night. It was perfect, and amazing, just like you said it would be. So….thank you for that."

"Don't thank me as if you had nothing to do with it. Although you're right, it was perfect…and amazing….just like you." Nick said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend again. They lay there in each other's arms for a few more minutes before deciding they should head downstairs and let Rufus out. The groans as they both put their feet on the floor were many, and walking was apparently a tough task this morning. Stiff didn't even begin to describe it.

Jeff fished a couple pairs of shorts out of Matt's drawer, hoping his uncle wouldn't mind. He supposed he could have done the same last night when he was so nervous about undressing and what he was going to sleep in. Clearly that lasted only a few minutes. He grinned to himself, remembering their night…and morning.

Moving down the stairs was an exercise in frustration. If they moved slowly, they hurt less, but it took twice as long. Moving quickly jarred every bone, but at least they'd be down the steps faster.

Downstairs they found Matt and Ben in the living room watching a movie. They were wrapped up in each other, but pressed pause as the boys made their way through the room.

"Mornin' boys. Sleep well?" Matt asked cheerfully. Both boys just gave him a blank stare. "Ok, then, there's uh…some leftover brunch in the oven….waffles, bacon, eggs, and some fruit in the fridge. Oh, and you might want to take advantage of that Advil on the counter….and then the hot tub. I'm sure after four times you're pretty sore?"

"Jeez God, Uncle Matt, really?" Jeff wheezed from the kitchen, thoroughly mortified. "What did you do, count the condoms left in the box?!"

"No, just the wrappers on the floor." Matt smiled.

"If I didn't love you so much, I'd hate you right now." Jeff said, his face so many shades of red that he could feel it burning. He was glad Matt was in the other room and couldn't see him.

"But you do love me. I'd say you should join Nick first if you're not starving." Matt said, nodding toward the sliding glass doors where Nick was already slipping into the hot tub. He moaned long and loud at the feeling of the hot water over his sore body.

"Bet that brings back memories, eh Jeffie?" Ben smirked. "Four times, even I'm impressed. Wish I could be 17 again!"

"Oh my GOD, Ben!" Jeff said, blushing even more now. "I'm so not discussing this with you guys! Your texts and that phone call scarred me enough last night!"

"Awwww, you were so scarred you figured you'd try it out yourself?" Matt teased.

Jeff screeched, mortified, and stuck his fingers in his ears, fleeing the kitchen for the relative safety of the deck and the hot tub. He could see Ben and Matt snickering as he closed the door and limped over to join Nicky in the hot water. Easing himself in, he realized he was a bit too far from his man, and scooted over to snuggle into his side. Nick slid an arm around him and rested his chin on Jeff's head.

"Thank you, Jeffie." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For trusting me…for giving me all of you and never questioning that I'd take care of what you gave me."

"I could say the same. Clearly previous attempts weren't exactly successful. You could have said 'forget it' and not even tried with me. But you did, and I'm grateful, because that was the single greatest night of my life, and I'll never forget it." Jeff said, leaning in to kiss Nick, smiling.

"Soooo, Matt's ok with things…with us…with uh, what went down in his house last night?" Nick asked, a bit nervous.

"Sounds that way, and I doubt he'd have left us the 'gift' if he didn't think it would happen eventually. I'm just glad he wasn't here!" Jeff laughed.

"Yeah, you can say that again. I think we were pretty loud the third time?"

"And the fourth…yeah." Jeff smirked.

"Just promise me that you'll always be honest with me. If you need to talk to me about things, then do it. Don't think I don't want to hear, or you're bothering me with stuff or anything like that. Be honest with me, ok?" Nick asked him with so much caring in his eyes. "You kinda freaked me out last night."

"Yeah…I can do that…" Jeff trailed off, thinking that Nick may think he wasn't being so honest because he hadn't yet told Nick about Dalton. Well, now was as good a time as any, right?

"I um…I've been wanting to say something to you about something for a little bit now. I don't want you to—" Jeff began, but Matt and Ben whipped the door open and joined them on the deck. Jeff resisted the urge to groan.

"Ok, boys. Here's the deal. For whatever reason, this moron seems to think we owe you some sort of debt of gratitude for your intervention last night, no matter how uninvited it was." Matt smirked. "So, since Ben can't join me, I thought I'd say thank you by giving you my tickets to Kings Island. They're two day passes, though. I'm not sure what your mom will say, Jeff, but you're welcome to them if you want them?"

"Seriously? That would be awesome! Why can't Ben go, though?" Jeff asked.

"They're only for two days, and they're week days, and I can't get out of work. It's our busy time with everyone taking summer vacations and there are always quite a few people out of the office at the same time. I wish I could go, but I can't get the time off." Ben explained.

"So anyway, they're for Thursday and Friday this coming week. Can you use them?" Matt asked.

"Yes! Jeff, say you can go, because I haven't been in a couple of years and it would be awesome!" Nick said, excited like a little kid over the amusement park. "I want to spend as much time as we can together anyway, since we probably won't be able to see much of each other once school starts." He pouted.

"Yeah, navigating those hallways to get to each other will be a real pain in the ass, right?" Matt deadpanned. How far could it be between dorms?

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, and he turned to Jeff whose face had gone white and his eyes were wide open, pleading with his uncle to take his words back into his mouth.

"How far can it really be between dorms at Dalton? Seriously, you can't be that far apart, can you? How big is that place anyway?" Ben asked.

Nick turned to look at Jeff, but Jeff had dropped his eyes to the water in frustration.

"Well, I was gonna tell you, Nicky, but clearly I don't have to anymore. I'll be going to Dalton."

Nick said nothing, but he stood from the water and climbed out slowly, the soreness still an issue. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, saying nothing. Matt and Ben shared a look of confusion, finally getting it when they realized Jeff hadn't told Nick yet.

"Uh…sorry 'bout that Jeff…we'll just make ourselves scarce." Matt said, retreating with Ben inside. The minute the door closed, Nick turned to Jeff, his expression unreadable.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he said, thoroughly confused. Jeff felt sick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 Filling In the Spaces…**

"I started to…so many times. It just never seemed like the right time, and I didn't want you to freak out and think I was stalking you!" Jeff pleaded.

Nick turned and walked to the railing on the deck and looked out over the fence into the adjoining yards. It was a typical Sunday afternoon. Kids were out playing, people were tending their grills and mowing lawns. Nothing in the outside world gave any indication that his inside world had just exploded.

"How long?" he asked Jeff.

"How long what? I guess until I graduate…is that what you mean?" Jeff asked, clearly tense.

"How long have you known you'd be going to Dalton?" Nick clarified. Jeff's posture stiffened even more, although Nick didn't see it.

"Um….awhile now. The night we met…that first night, my dad and I had talked briefly about my attending Dalton. Something happened with some kids that I went to school with and he finally took notice. It's not that he didn't care before that, I just hid things better I guess. But he…uh…he gave me no choice. He said I'd be going to Dalton in the Fall and…and I didn't want to go. I was totally against it. I had every intention in the world of trying to talk him out of it. But…" he trailed off, knowing how cheesy his next thoughts were.

"But what?" Nick urged.

"But then I met you and…and you're THERE, Nicky. The most important thing in my life is where my dad wants me to be anyway. But by the time I realized just how awesome it would be to be around you every day, it also dawned on me that you'd probably be upset that I was invading 'your space' or whatever, and then I wasn't so thrilled about telling you. I started to, many times, honestly I did, but…something else always came up. I'm sorry, Nicky. I understand if you're upset with me." Jeff said, his voice breaking. Hours after the most amazing night of his short life this mess happened. He felt nauseous. Nick still hadn't turned around, and he was still silent. "God, I'm so sorry….I didn't mean to keep it from you." Jeff choked, and hopped from the hot tub, wrapping a towel around himself quickly and going back inside.

The blur that moved past Ben and Matt in the living room was clearly Jeff. Nick stood on the deck with his back to the doors, unmoving. Matt felt like the biggest ass in history, and Ben knew it, so he patted Matt's knee and moved to get up off the sofa. "I'll take Nick…you get Jeff?" he said. Matt nodded.

* * *

"I'm not going to assume that I know what or how you're feeling, Nick, but I'm here if you want to talk." Ben said quietly, pulling the door closed behind himself as he walked onto the deck. Nick was quiet. "He uh…he seemed a little upset when he flew through the living room. Is everything….well, of course it's not ok if he's upset and you're staring at the neighbors." Ben trailed off. He plopped down into a deck chair and watched his own feet for a few minutes, waiting for Nick to say something. Anything. He finally did.

"I'm not angry, really. I mean, I've been a mess these last few weeks thinking about being away from him when school starts. I've been racking my brain trying to figure out schedules so we can still be together now and then, knowing the drive will be long and…and now…he'll be there. Right there. With me every day and…and I'm a little overwhelmed I think. I'm looking back and remembering times when he started to say something and then stopped. I think he was going to say it a few times, but didn't." He paused, then, but only momentarily as if something else had been on his mind and it was now falling out. "Ben, how did you know that it was Matt? When did you realize that he was more important to you than anyone else?" Nick said out of the blue. Matt raised his head and watched Nick's back, his muscles clenching and unclenching as his hands gripped and released the railing.

"I've known for a while now, but I was too afraid to tell him. I wasn't sure where he stood or if we were too far into the friend zone to make it work. It was hell just being around him." Ben laughed. "I mean, think about how you feel about Jeff and not being able to put your arm around him or hold his hand or kiss him or….anything. I was a coward for too long, and I almost messed it up badly Friday night when Matt and I talked. I left things unsaid out of fear of rejection and I really could have screwed things up between us if you guys hadn't stepped in. I still think I'm going to kick your asses for that anyway, so be warned." He grinned. "So when you called Friday night and he answered Jeff's phone, it was a brief moment of respite in our conversation and I escaped when his attention was turned to you. When he came back into the room I was gone. Jeff was here by then and things were up in the air with him as well. It wasn't a fun place to be." He laughed again. "I ran instead of staying and talking things through. I could have ruined everything. Don't ignore this and ruin what you two have, Nick. Don't shut him out for failing to say something. He was afraid…and I know exactly what that is, especially when you don't know how someone is going to react to what you're saying."

Nick nodded, still staring out over the backyard. What Ben couldn't know was that he was brimming with emotion: excitement, confusion, trepidation, overwhelmed with feelings he didn't know what to do with.

"I need to talk to him. Today. I won't wait, I promise." Nick said softly.

"Do you want me to get Matt out of the house?" Ben offered.

"It's his house. We can't just kick him out." Nick laughed, finally turning around. Ben felt the weight lift from his shoulders when he saw Nick's expression. He didn't seem angry, hurt or upset now. Just resigned to talk it out.

"I'll get him to leave with me. It'll give you guys time to talk things out. Don't screw it up!" he quipped, returning to the house.

* * *

"I'm an idiot, Matt! I should have just told him! Why the hell didn't I just tell him?!" Jeff screeched. Matt was a bit confused on that point himself, but he didn't say so.

"It wasn't the time? You were unsure how he'd react? You were thinking you'd be able to talk your dad out of it? I dunno, Jeff, but I do know that it's not as if you kept some horrible secret from him that leaves lives hanging in the balance. I mean, after last night…." Matt said, trailing off.

"Don't…oh God, don't. If I've ruined it, I don't know what I'll do, Uncle Matt. It was perfect. He's perfect! He's everything I've ever wanted and…and I…." Jeff broke off, his breath hitching with the thought of losing Nick over something this stupid. "I don't even know what to say to fix things." He said sadly, flopping down on the bed again. Staring around the room he saw the mess from the night before and it ripped him apart. They'd shared the most beautiful night together. How could that not be enough to get over this bump?

"You have that far off look in your eyes, Jeff. Care to share your thoughts?" Matt prompted.

"Friday night…when I came here, I was so upset. I'd talked to Nick and the guys were all in his room…"

"Yes, and Dean was there, you told me that." Matt said quietly.

"I thought I was upset about that…that Dean was there. I thought maybe I was jealous about that, but then the more I thought about it, the more it didn't feel like jealousy. It felt like I was trying to hold onto something that I didn't feel I had a good grip on. It felt like fear. Not about Nick possibly cheating on me…not about those guys being there, but because they were there and I hadn't said things I needed to say to Nick. It hit me like a brick in the face, Matt. I love him. Oh my God, I love him so much it hurts and I didn't know what that feeling was…what it meant. When I realized, I bolted. I dove home in the middle of the night and just lay there in my bed staring at the ceiling feeling sick that I knew and I didn't know if I could tell him. What would he say? How would he react? Should I tell him at all or would he freak out? Then I told him…I just…Christ, I was so scared and he…he said he loved me back. And last night, oh God, Uncle Matt. So much…" Jeff trailed off, sniffing. "There is nobody in this world more thoughtful, more careful, more sincere than Nick. There is nothing about him that I don't want to latch onto and hold forever." Jeff said, a hint of pain in his voice at the thought that Nick may not want him to hold on now.

"Tell him, Jeff. That's all you can do is tell him. Look what almost happened with Ben and me because we didn't talk about it." Matt suggested. Jeff just nodded his head and wiped a stray tear that ran down his cheek.

Nick stood outside the door feeling guilty for listening. It wasn't even as if he could act like he wasn't, because Ben was standing right beside him. Hearing all the pain in Jeff's voice was like a razor to his senses. Jeff wasn't hiding it, he just wasn't sure how to tell Nick. And that amazing boy loved him like crazy. That much was clear. Taking a deep breath, he knocked softly on the door and pushed it open. Matt glanced up with a smile and Jeff looked sick to his stomach.

"I thought…we uh….wanna get some ice cream?" Ben said to Matt, cheerfully. His eyes were large and he was motioning to the door with his head.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you boys later, ok? If you leave before I'm back, lock up, please?" he said. Jeff just nodded and Nick gave Matt and Ben a smile of thanks. They closed the door as they left. Jeff never raised his eyes from the floor.

Nick walked over and sat down next to him on the bed, not too close, yet not too far. He wasn't sure where they stood yet.

"All I can say is that I'm sorry, Nick. It's all I've got. I was afraid and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Jeff said so softly that Nick had to strain to hear him. A small smile appeared on Nick's face as he too examined the carpet on the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the room. Slowly, he reached for Jeff's hand and intertwined their fingers. He heard Jeff's short intake of breath and finally glanced up to see that his eyes were large and he seemed to be breathing heavier now.

"Don't…..Nicky…don't do this." He stuttered out. Nick's smile fell.

"Don't touch you?" Nick said, a little hurt.

"Don't tell me you're leaving…or it's over…or you can't forgive me. Please. I made a mistake…I…."

"I'm not angry, Jeff. Not at all. I was a little stunned, at first. Ok, a lot stunned. But I know why you didn't tell me. I understand now. I've gone past stunned to disbelieving, took a wrong turn at irritated and finally got back on the road somewhere between excited and thrilled. I was hoping you'd go with me? It's been a fun trip so far?" he said with an impish grin. Jeff felt all the air leave his lungs and he thought he might launch himself into Nick's lap at any second.

"I meant to tell you so many times….I wanted to say it…I…." he began.

"It's ok. Can we move past that to how unbelievably excited I am that I'll get to see you all the time now? Jeff, this is amazing! I'm pretty thrilled to tell the truth, babe." Nick said with a cheeky grin.  
"What are the odds that you'd end up my new roomie?"

"Slim and none. I don't have that much luck, Nicky. Ever. But it would be pretty sweet, wouldn't it?" Jeff grinned shyly.

"C'mere you idiot." Nick said playfully, leaning over to almost tackle Jeff to the bed. He flung both arms around him and squeezed, loving the feeling of this boy in his arms and knowing there were many nights to follow where they'd be able to do just this. "I can't be mad at you. You're too cute!" he said, tickling Jeff's sides and watching him wiggle, trying to get away. "Promise me, though, Jeff, that you'll talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I want to know what you're thinking, always, ok?" Nick asked him seriously.

"I will, I promise. I was just….so nervous!" Jeff said sadly.

"None of that shit now." Nick teased him, leaning over to tackle Jeff to the mattress again. They wrestled on the bed, laughing and tickling for a few minutes before things turned more heated. Tickles turned to little pecks on the cheek and forehead, which then turned to kisses on the mouth, and in turn, groping hands and breathless moans.

Nick reached for the waistband of Nick's shorts and pushed them an inch or so down before Jeff moaned…which then turned into a chuckle.

"I'm trying to remove your shorts and this is funny why?" Nick said, grinning while he kissed Jeff's bellybutton.

"I've never in my life thought I'd come across a time when I hoped my scorching hot boyfriend didn't want to fuck me." Jeff laughed out loud.

"Should I be offended?" Nick said, mockingly.

"No, it's your own fault. Nicky I'm so sore…" he laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Lucky for you, then, that sex wasn't my intention. But if you don't want me to suck you off, then that's perfectly fi—" he began before Jeff grabbed his hair and yanked him down for another kiss.

"Dear God, yes please….please, Nicky!" he whined, and dove in for another open mouthed kiss.

Nick didn't disappoint. His hands were roaming all over Jeff's warm body and he approached the waistband again with grinning trepidation, giving Jeff the eye and saying "you're sure then?" Jeff wanted to scream with need. He was already hard and wanting and Nick was just torturing him.

"S-sure…yes…please…" Jeff replied with difficulty because of the placement of Nick's fingers.

"Tell me what you want, then, ok? I'm new to this…with you…and I don't want to mess up." Nick said, an evil grin on his face.

"You won't, Nicky, just do it, please…" Jeff whined, needing Nick to just do something…anything. His shorts were currently down around his knees and Nick was just staring.

"All mine." He whispered, and Jeff barely heard it. "You're so beautiful…" Nick trailed off, keeping his eyes on Jeff's as he leaned into his target. Swiping the tip of his tongue across the head of Jeff's cock sent the poor blonde boy into a spiral of desperate need and he reached for Nick's head and grabbed as much hair as he could, pulling and begging at the same time. Nick didn't disappoint him, but he did make him think, which was becoming increasingly more difficult. "Tell me, Jeff…what do you want?" he teased.

"S-s-suck me…." Jeff panted, nearly wild with the need to feel Nick's mouth around him.

"…hard? Soft? Deep? Shallow? Talk to me, babe…." Nick murmured nipping his way up the soft skin sheathing Jeff's hardness.

"Deep….please…..hard and d-deep…"

"As you wish." Nick replied, his voice silky and smooth. Dropping his head down, he took Jeff fully into his mouth and closed it around the firmness he'd been teasing for so long. Jeff felt himself hit the back of Nick's throat and he let out a harsh, keening whine, his fists grabbing at the sheets and mangling them up in the process. His hips thrust up automatically and Nick moved his hands to hold Jeff in place.

Jeff was wild with need now, having felt Nick's tongue on him and the soft suction he was using against him. "Please….ohGodplease….." he rambled out, feeling the soft, wet heat around himself once again. "So good….so fucking good, Nicky…" he moaned, until Nick pulled off and sat up looking at him as if he were finished for the day. Jeff's eyes flew open and he raised his chest off the bed in consternation, wondering what the hell had caused Nick to stop there. "Nicky?" he panted.

"Oh, I thought we were done? You stopped giving instructions." He grinned evilly.

"…fucking hate you…" Jeff whined. "Fine….put your mouth around me, suck hard and don't stop until I've come down your throat. If at any point you don't know what to do next, tap me on the thigh. If you stop again before I come, I won't return the favor. How's that for instructions?" Jeff said, a glint in his eyes. Nick just smiled, and bit his bottom lip.

"Holy shit you're so god damn sexy…..wait til I get you in my mouth and say it all again…really slowly….can you do that?" Nick asked, breathing heavy, his eyes barely able to stay open now. He lunged at Jeff's body like a starving man who'd found food, and Jeff began to babble, trying his best to follow Nick's directions.

Jeff did what he could, but it was clear he was having troubles. He was having issues remembering to breathe, let along speak, but he gave it a go anyway.

"P-put your mouth around me, suck….._unnnggggghhhohshiiiittt_…. hard and don't…don't…d-d-don't stop until I've come down your…._ohfuckNicky_….down your throat. If at any…." Jeff began, but clearly forgot what he was doing. He paused for too long, and Nick paused as well. "Oh God, don't stop, Nicky, please! Ok-kay, if at any….._motherofgod_….point you don't know what to do next, tap me on the…um…on the….th-thigh. If you stop again before I come, I won't return the favor. Don't stop, Nicky….almost there…please….baby please….." Nick was relentless, bobbing up and down on Jeff's cock, determined to please him. Jeff panted out a mix of loving words and obscenities, finally coming with a shout after pulling Nick's hair in a last warning. "_OHFUCKNICK_!" he yelled out, coming hard in Nick's mouth. Nick continued to move his tongue along Jeff's shaft, licking and sucking and never stopping. The oversensitivity nearly killed Jeff, and he was soon begging Nick to stop and pushing his head away, trying not to laugh, but failing. "Killing me, baby….stop….ohgodstop…" he giggled.

"Those weren't part of the instructions, and I distinctly remember you telling me NOT to stop, Jeffie." He grinned, crawling up Jeff's body and locking their lips together. Jeff's chest was heaving and Nick was grinning like the cat who'd eaten the canary.

"God I love you…." Jeff panted out, eyes still closed and a lovesick grin on his face.

"Yeah? Well, I'm pretty damn fond of you myself." Nick smiled, pecking Jeff on the lips again before hauling the sheet up and covering their lower halves.

"I should return the favor I suppose, yes?" Jeff teased.

"Normally, I'd give that a definitive yes, however, um….." Nick said, blushing.

"Too tired?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, I'm spent alright." Nick grinned.

"Too tired for that?!"

"No…just spent…all over the sheets. Again." Nick said, a cheeky grin on his face.

"But your hands were on my hips the whole time."

"Sorry to disappoint. Stop being so damn hot and we can do it _your_ way next time!" Nick laughed, snuggling up to Jeff's side and holding on tightly.

* * *

"Should we feel creepy listening at the door?" Matt asked. "I mean, this is wrong…this is my nephew, ya know?"

"S'not MY nephew and that shit is HOT, Matthew. I don't feel badly at all, in fact, what I feel like is trying out what they're doing!" Ben replied, a hint of playfulness in his eyes.

"Again? Didn't get enough last night? Or this morning?" Matt asked, grinning widely.

"I'll never have enough of you, Matt….never." Ben smiled, before taking Matt's hand and leading him to the door down the hall. "Now get with the program…there are things I want to do with this ice cream before it all melts!" Ben said, winking at Matt and strolling inside the bedroom.


End file.
